


The Prime Minister’s Diary

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, Definitely for Golden Deer, Diary/Journal, Dream World, Dreams vs. Reality, Everyone is just getting sadder, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, More tags to be added, Possible spoilers for Golden Deer and Crimson Flower, Post-War, Spoilers, i don’t want to spoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: After the war, Ferdinand feels himself crumbling under the weight of his responsibilities and regrets. He can only take solace from the horrors of reality in the perfect world of his dreams. However, as the line between reality and fiction becomes thin, Ferdinand struggles to stay afloat.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault (one-sided), Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. The Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played Crimson Flower, but I have a rough idea of how it ends based on other fics. This is essentially a Edelgard wins route, the status of the other territories is TBD. Also, all Golden Deer are alive and well, but Blue Lions may or may not appear (you can assume they are alive... mostly).

Ferdinand was tired. After the war, after all the terror and death, Ferdinand was tired. He spent the majority of the last three years rebuilding and establishing his Lady Edelgard’s new empire. He, Ferdinand von Aegir, the noblest of nobles and busy bee, was finally tired of the constant paperwork and traveling and meetings. He simply wanted to lay down in his bed and dream of something pleasant.

Instead, Ferdinand often had dreams of the war. Of the faceless men and women he slaughtered in Adrestia’s name. Of inky nights stained scarlet by the blood of his own comrades. Of long, grueling marches into fierce battle and of carrying soldiers to the medical tent, hoping and praying that the poor warrior makes it to a healer. He was tired of those horrible night terrors too. 

Ferdinand just wanted to be held and allowed to be vulnerable. More specifically, he wanted a certain brooding lapdog of the Emperor to wrap him up in his long, slender arms and carry him to his room and-

“Ferdinand?” an annoyed voice huffed in his ear, cutting off his imagination. 

The Prime Minister flushed at his own train of thoughts. He turned to his inquirer, the very man he had been thinking about, “Y-yes?”

Hubert rolled his visible eye, “You really weren’t listening?” and pulled his pale lips into a frown.

His tone was hard to place. Annoyed, clearly. Yet there was something just under the surface, nervousness? Ferdinand tilted his head, golden locks tumbling down his shoulders, “I am afraid not, Hubert. How may I assist you?”

“Come meet me by our usual table in two hours.” The other minister simply walked away without another word, black cape billowing.

Ferdinand was confused, they had been regularly meeting up for tea and coffee (well as regularly as two ministers of an empire could manage) and growing to be much better friends than they had at the academy, but it had always been he who initiated their little breaks. Though it wasn’t that odd he supposed. After all, they had been practically courting each other for nearly four years now. They exchanged gifts and pleasant words, there were secret looks stolen during meetings, and hands accidentally brushing in the halls. The thought still made him blush like a schoolboy despite how long it had been.

“I should go buy him some fresh coffee beans then,” Ferdinand mused out loud to distract himself.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Ferdinand approached the table surrounded by rose bushes. Hubert was already there, fiddling with something in his hands nervously. “Good evening, Hubert!” he greeted cheerfully. The dark mage quickly hid his mystery object and turned pink. 

“G-good evening, Ferdinand. I see you brought some more coffee.” Hubert’s unsettled frown quickly melted into a small smile, something beautiful that only Ferdinand ever bore witness to. His heart throbbed at the very sight of the other man.

Their break proceeded as normal. They exchanged drinks, usually a small present nowadays as well, and chatted about going-ons in the Imperial Palace, such as Bernadetta’s newest novel or their Lady’s obvious adoration of a certain songstress. Every now and then they got into one of their old rows and began a heated debate. Before it had been bitter and spiteful, now it was endearing and entertaining for the two. Ferdinand wouldn’t change it for the world. It was the only constant in their new world and it gave him enough energy to continue on with his duties. He would give anything just to keep having these little meetings.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, Hubert stood up suddenly. 

“Hubert?” Ferdinand raised an eyebrow, “Are you alright?”

“I...” Hubert shifted from foot to foot, “I have... a gift for you... if you’ll accept it.”

Ferdinand let out a quiet chuckle, “My how you spoil me! Why would I not accept?”

Hubert began to turn redder than the clouds around them. “It’s the nature of my gift and my motive behind it. I’m not sure if it is something you’d truly want. Especially from someone like me.” He trailed off and his expression grew slightly darker. Before Ferdinand could say anything, Hubert shook off his expression and began to lower himself onto a knee.

Hubert pulled out the object from earlier and Ferdinand gasped. The man he desired most of all was kneeled in front of him, sun shining in his mint-green eyes, and holding out a gorgeous silver ring with three rubies embedded in it. “Oh, Hubert!” Ferdinand leaped into Hubert’s arms, “You would not believe how long I have been wanting this!”

A deep chuckle rumbled through Hubert’s chest. “And words cannot express how happy you have made me, my love.”

Ferdinand shivered at that. Hearing Hubert call him “my love” in his dark, yet soft voice was a wonderful thing. The feeling of his cold fingers grazing his cheeks as they combed through his long locks was unbearable. The sweet taste of his chapped lips mixed with the bitterness of the coffee made Ferdinand melt. They stayed like that until someone found them laying in the dry grass.

Their wedding was two weeks later. Their Emperor and long-time friend officiated and everyone they loved made it there. All of the Black Eagles, even Petra traveled from Brigid, and Lorenz with his wife, Hilda, as well as some others from the Alliance and old Kingdom territories showed up for their small ceremony. Ferdinand had always thought that he would want a grand ceremony with everyone who was someone in the Empire there. Now, he can see all he truly wanted was to have his lover holding him and kissing him gently whilst his dearest friends cheered them on. Everything he could ever want was right in front of him.

Ferdinand had never been happier, and nothing could ruin this for him.

* * *

Ferdinand awoke to sunlight flitting in through the windows of his room. His bed was warm compared to the chilly air of the room. To his left, his new husband (oh he would never tire of that word) sighed happily. Ferdinand snuggled closer to Hubert, their bare chests touching once more. Ferdinand wasn’t tired anymore.

* * *

It took a total of one month for Ferdinand to grow tired of his job again. The high he had felt from getting married to the man of his dreams would only have lasted so long, but it was lessened by how much of a workaholic his new spouse was. While they now saw each other every night and every morning, they hardly had time for anything remotely romantic because Hubert always had paperwork or “odd jobs” to do. If Ferdinand was swamped with work, Hubert was already at the bottom of the bog.

“Dear,” Ferdinand cooed in his lover’s ear, “why not take a break?”

Hubert grunted and glanced at him. “Not now, love. Lady Edelgard needs this by the morn.” 

Ferdinand huffed and walked away to their shared bed. In a perfect world, Hubert would always have time for Ferdinand and wouldn’t put Edelgard before him. He wouldn’t have to compete with his oldest rival for his  husband’s attention. Hubert wouldn’t care more about his work than his own health and Ferdinand could actually escape the overbearing lives they’d been leading. As Ferdinand started to read one of his novels, he slowly drifted off while imaging that perfect world.

* * *

“Ferdie,” a voice crooned, “Wake up, lovely, I’ve made us breakfast.”

Ferdinand groaned as he sat up. When did he fall asleep? Did Hubert tuck him in? Warm colors painted Hubert’s pale skin from the window, that mind-numbing smile on his features again. Sleepily, Ferdinand began to get out of bed. Hubert got up and walked around swiftly, picking up a rather soft and silky looking outfit. “Here, Ferdie, I picked these out just for you.” 

The cavalier blinked at the gift. “Thank you?” he cleared his throat, “Thank you, beloved.” The clothes were indeed silk and of the finest degree. They must have been expensive. When Ferdinand looked at himself in the mirror, the clothes fit perfectly. A red blouse with open sleeves, gold accents, and a low cut, black pants that fanned out slightly at the bottom, and a plain black ribbon to tie his long mane back. “Oh, I adore this!” Ferdinand exclaimed. 

Hubert hummed happily and begun to braid his husband’s hair. “I’m so very glad you like it, I spent a long while choosing this outfit just for you.” 

Ferdinand admired his husband’s handiwork as he followed him to their dining room. There, Ferdinand’s favorite breakfast was laid out. “I’m always surprised at how simple your palate can be sometimes, love,” Hubert chuckled softly. Scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam, and pork sausages with a cup of Southern Fruit blend. He gave Hubert a chaste kiss and sat down at his plate. “Thank you, Hubert. This looks delicious!”

“I hope it is, only the best for you after all,” Hubert muttered as he watched Ferdinand. 

“Is something amiss?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just cannot help but be dazzled by your radiance every time I see you.”

A shudder ran down Ferdinand’s spine. As nice as this was, this was wrong. Hubert, no matter how romantic he  can be, he is not to this extent. “D-do you have the day off, darling?” 

Hubert blinked in surprise. “Day off from what?”

Ferdinand’s jaw slacked. “What do you mean “from what”?! From attending to Lady Edelgard!”

“ Lady Edelgard?” Hubert’s brow raised a couple of inches. “I had not realized she had achieved such respect from you, Ferdie.” 

Ferdinand’s mind was working like the bands of a ballista, stretching until it couldn’t anymore. Still, he could not find an answer. “I am extremely confused. Is Edelgard not our Emperor? Are we not Prime Minister and Minister of the Imperial Household? What of our duties to the people of Fódlan?”

Hubert looked how Ferdinand imagined himself mere moments ago. “Love? Are you alright? What are you talking about? We live in a palace, yes, but it belongs to no emperor, and there is no place called Fódlan. Did your dreams slip into our reality?”

“I... what?” was all Ferdinand could muster.

“Maybe you should lay down, Ferdie. I can go get Lindhart if you aren’t feeling well. After all, you are what is most precious to me. I couldn’t bear if you were hurting in any way.”

The declaration of love that Ferdinand had been longing to hear sounded so foreign in Hubert’s mouth. None of this felt real, it was all too perfect. 

Perfect. Ferdinand remembered now. He had wished for a perfect world before he fell asleep, he must be dreaming. Was this really what he wanted then?

As soon as Ferdinand had his realization, Hubert’s expression fell. “Wait!” Ferdinand startled, “My love, please don’t go. I am sorry for displeasing you. How would you have me act? Would you prefer if Edelgard was Emperor and I her lapdog?”

“I do not know what I want... All I know is that you are too perfect, Hubert. Maybe that is what I want and need, it just feels wrong right now. Therefore I must go. I apologize, Hubert.” Ferdinand felt a twinge of guilt looking into the saddened eye of Dream Hubert, but he felt ridiculous for explaining himself to a figment of his own imaginings. He needs to wake up and think about this more.

“Very well,” Dream Hubert spoke with melancholy, “Farewell, Ferdinand.”

* * *

Ferdinand woke with a start. Moonlight shone through the window onto Hubert’s back. He still sat at his desk, scratching away with his quill. The prime minister turned to his nightstand and grabbed his diary. With the dream still fresh in his mind, he jotted down what he felt were the important details.

_ Guardian Moon 16, Imperial Year 1188 _

_ Tonight I had a dream. It was both  _ _absolutely wonderful and unsettling. Hubert had nothing but time for me and spent the dream lavishing me. He only used pet names and spoke gently. Edelgard was not even the Emperor! Furthermore, we did not serve Fódlan as ministers because the country did not even exist! While everything was brightly colored and perfect, it was almost creepy. It was too perfect. Is it sad that I cannot imagine my lover to be so infatuated with me? In the end, Dream Hubert became aware I was dreaming him. He implored me to stay. It would be a lie to say I did not wish to linger. A world without the pressures of our duties. Would Hubert truly be so romantic and kind without his work? As I write this, the man himself sits just a yard away, working himself to the bone. Maybe my “perfect” world was not so unsettling after all. I think I should like to return some night._

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Ferdinand von Aegir _

Ferdinand shut his diary and crept across the room to Hubert. “Darling? Are you truly still working?” He draped his arms over the taller man’s shoulders and rested his chin on top of his head. Hubert simply patted his arms and mumbled, “Yes.” 

“Please just come to bed,” he implored his brick wall of a husband. 

“Just a little more, Ferdinand, then I’ll be finished.”

“You always say that,” Ferdinand muttered as he wandered back to the warm world of his mind.


	2. Hazy Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand’s dreams grow more and more alluring, distracting him from his work. Edelgard decides the married couple needs a break and sends them on the best two days of Ferdinand’s life. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the line between dream and reality grows thin during this time of relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s this song that I listened to as inspiration for this chapter from the first day begins to the last night. It’s called “Dream” by Rabpit (Idk how to add links sorry).

Ferdinand rested his head against his lover’s black-clad thighs. Hubert’s long fingers trailed mindlessly through his hair. He caressed his cheeks, shoulders, chest and murmured sweet nothings to the cavalier. The dull throbbing in the back of Ferdinand’s head finally began to fade as he breathed in the crisp autumn air.

“Ferdie?” Hubert sounded breathless.

“Yes, darling?”

“Ferdinand?” Two gold eyes peered up into minty ones curiously. Hubert wore a look of deep concern.

“What is the matter, Hubert?” Ferdinand tried to stretch a hand up, but he found he couldn’t move. Panic seized him as he felt how dully his body reacted to his attempts at movement. Hubert continued to call his name, fear edging into his voice.

“Ferdinand! Wake up!” 

Suddenly, Ferdinand was blinking slowly as the harsh sunlight stung his eyes. Hubert was at his first side, shaking his arm gently. The throbbing in the back of the Prime Minister’s head returned. He groaned in pain and used Hubert to sit up.

“Careful, Ferdinand. That was quite the fall you took.” The mage’s mint eyes bore into him, searching for anything amiss.

“Fall? What happened?” he looked up to see his horse peering down at him from the edge of a small cliff, the side of which was clearly caved in from his fall.

Hubert touched a tentative hand to the back of Ferdinand’s head, causing the cavalier to flinch. “You were guiding our horses along this ledge when you misstepped. The cliff edge gave way and you landed hard on your back. Are you feeling alright, love?” 

“Yes, I-I believe so. I apologize for worrying you.”

As Hubert begins to help his husband to his feet, he uses what little white magic he knows to ease Ferdinand’s pain. 

________________

Once they returned home, Ferdinand grabbed his diary.

_ Lone Moon 25, Imperial Year 1188 _

_ My daydreams have become rather  distracting. Just as with yesterday and the day prior, I have imagined Hubert and myself in peaceful locations while I was meant to be working. I have already earned myself a scolding from my husband, yet I cannot help it. Today, while I was fantasizing Hubert and me on a walk through the forest, I apparently misstepped and knocked myself cold. Then, I proceeded to meet with my Dream Hubert again. He was easing me of my pain until Real Hubert was able to wake me up. It was terrifying, the jarring shift between dream and reality. I must remain vigilant and attentive before I gravely injure myself. _

_ Sincerely, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

________________

It was in a conversation with Lindhart that Ferdinand realized what he needed.

“Dreams are just so pleasant,” Lindhart yawned, “I just can’t help always wanting to be in them.”

The Prime Minister sighed morosely, “Yet duty calls, my friend. We just do not have time for such pleasantries.”

Lindhart gave him a small frown. “You mean you do not have the time. I’m on vacation right now, Caspar just needs to finish packing and then we’re out of here to resume our travels.”

Vacation. The word seemed so foreign to Ferdinand. A time of rest, relaxation, and fun. Hubert would hate the idea, and so would a younger Ferdinand. Now, though, he was an overworked adult who desperately needed a break. Maybe this would stop his daydreaming as well.

“Lindhart, you are a genius!” Ferdinand exclaimed.

“Like I didn’t know that already,” Lindhart mumbled, “What are you even-Ah, there he goes. Honestly, what has this job done to his manners?” The scholar watched as his golden-haired friend ran off in the direction of Edelgard’s office, frantically waving goodbye to him. “Well, good luck with whatever you’re about to do.”

________________

“A break?” Edelgard raised a delicate white brow. Ferdinand squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze.

“Yes, Lady Edelgard. I feel as though I have been working myself thin and it is starting to show in my work quality. I cannot let myself slip below the standards set for me!”

Edelgard giggled softly. “Finally one of you two spoke up. I was worried I would have to force this on you!”

The Prime Minister choked back his surprise. “Come again, milady?”

Edelgard sighed with exasperation into her palm, “I have been trying to convince Hubert that you two need to finally take your honeymoon as I thought he would be the more difficult to convince. However, this has proved futile for me. I am most pleased that you decided to speak up, Ferdinand. Together I am sure we can force Hubert to stop working for at least a night.”

Ferdinand’s face lit up, “Oh, thank you, Lady Edelgard! I promise I will not let Hubert do anything aside from relax!”

They both shared a small smile. Then Edelgard beckoned a guard over. “Go fetch Count Vestra, we have business to discuss.”

The guard nodded and as he left, the beauty of the Mittlefrank Opera House walked in. “Hello, Lady Edelgard! You wanted to talk?” Ferdinand gave his Lady a knowing look and the Emperor started to turn pink. “Hello, Dorothea,” he greeted with a smile.

The songstress’s eyes sparkled when she saw Ferdinand. “Ah, my dearest busy bee! It has been too long! You are constantly working and I never get to see you anymore,” she pouted.

“I do apologize, Dorothea, but Hubert and I are just about to get a break so we will have some time to catch up!” Dorothea wrapped him in a tight hug which he gladly reciprocated. 

“I take it it’s going well with the husband then?” she winked at him.

Ferdinand opened his mouth to answer. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard teased, “Are you trying to imitate a fish?”

“N-no I... I just-“ 

Just then, Hubert stormed into the office space, now crowded. “How may I serve you, Lady Edelgard?” Then he turned to his husband, “Ah, good afternoon, dearest. What brings you here? And Dorothea as well.”

“Hello, Hubert,” she answered curtly. The cavalier’s lack of a response seemed to have soured her mood.

Edelgard cleared her throat. “Hubert, do you know why I have called you?”

Hubert casts suspicious glances between his former classmates. “No, milady, I do not.”

“It is the matter of your work,” she gave him a pointed look, “You are undertaking far too many tasks as deemed human by everyone around you.”

“Uhm,” Hubert fidgeted, “Lady Edelgard, I don’t understand-“

“Simply, as your Emperor and Ferdinand your husband, we are forcing you to take leave.”

Hubert blinked in response, realization slowly dawning on him. “With all due respect, milady,” he protested, “if I were to take leave, who would fill in my position? No one else could do my job as I do.”

Dorothea jumped in, “Yes, yes, Hubert, but what good are you doing the Empire if you run yourself ragged? Besides, I believe you and Ferdie need some alone time.”

Now both ministers were blushing. “Please, Hubert. I truly need this. Just two days with my husband, allowed to recuperate, then right back to work.”

“I... Fine. Not that I have much of a choice in the matter.”

Ferdinand smiled wide and embraced his husband in a warm hug. The lingering smell of coffee and ink wafted in his direction. He was overjoyed to finally be able to just be with Hubert.

“Now, then,” Edelgard coughed. “I have already rented out a cabin just in the outskirts of Enbarr. Only half a day’s journey at most, just in case,” she reassured her right hand.

“When shall we depart?” Ferdinand slipped his hand into Hubert’s.

“Now.”

“Now?” the ministers shared twin looks of shock.

Edelgard couldn’t hide her smile as she took a sip of tea. “Yes, now. I will send for a carriage to take you two out there once you finish packing.”

Ferdinand couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. “Thank you, Edelgard!” he swept her up in his arms, practically jumping for joy. With a surprised laugh, “You are quite welcome Ferdinand. You have earned this respite.” Edelgard placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and dismissed the husbands.

“Farewell, Lady Edelgard,” Ferdinand waved, “and good luck with Dorothea.” He quickly ran from the room, leaving a blushing and sputtering Edelgard behind with a confused Dorothea.

________________

_ Lone Moon 27, Imperial Year 1188 _

_ The ride out of Enbarr took less time than  expected. It was still a long journey, about 8 hours, but that was part of our vacation. My husband sat across from me. He looked rather uncomfortable, yet he managed to doze off within the first hour of our ride. I regret that Rosebud, my beloved mare, will not be joining us. She would have loved the long march, always so energetic that one. Bernadetta has instructions to care for her whilst we are away. But I digress! Hubert was just so adorable sleeping away, this was perfect for us no matter what his initial hesitations were.  _

_As the sky grew darker and the warm _ _colors of the day faded, my eyelids grew heavier. I awoke to Hubert braiding my hair in a way Petra had shown us. His fingers were gentle and precise. He hummed the tune I so often did about our room. The colors were returning to the skies and I could feel the cool breeze of winter’s end. Once Hubert finished, he slid an arm around me and pulled me in. I welcomed this change in demeanor. He was finally accepting our break! Yet... In truth, this was all another fantasy of mine. Waking up to the beautiful landscape of the Lone Moon, Hubert’s hands in my hair, and he truly wants to be there. With me. Just Hubert and I enjoying each other’s company. Dream Hubert perfectly reflects that. Dream Hubert wants to spend all his time with me and does so without a care. Real Hubert is always trying too hard, he is going to hurt himself if he goes on like this. (On another note, that dream of mine certainly felt real! It was quite obvious it was not, however, as Hubert never once mentioned leaving the capital, the dedicated dog he is.)_

_ As we draw closer to the cabin and away  _ _from our duties, nervous anticipation grows within me. Will this go well? Will this live up to the expectations I have set? Is my husband even capable of relaxing? Speaking of Hubert, at some point he had awoken and moved to sit next to me. He is currently leaned against my shoulder (how cute!) and gently snoring away. I do hope he can forget about the Empire, a ridiculous notion I am aware, for at least one hour on our trip._

_ Sincerely, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

________________

“Hubert,” Ferdinand roused his lover, “we have arrived.”

As the two stepped out of the carriage, they were taken aback by the beauty of the woods around them. Bright green leaves and healthy brown trunks surrounded the meadow in which they stood. The grass grew wild with small lavender and white flowers along a cobblestone pathway. At the end of the path lay the cabin. It was constructed with dark wood and was just larger than a village home. The couple approached the dull and chipped red door and pushed it open.

The inside was more spacious than it looked like it would be. Ferdinand skipped inside, admiring the large green rug and rust-colored furniture. Hubert eyed the large bookcase hungrily. “Eager to get reading?” Ferdinand chuckled, “I suppose it has been a while since you have read anything other than royal decrees.”

Hubert heaved a heavy sigh. “How right you are, love. I do miss a good novel.” He crossed the room to the shelf and began perusing the books. Ferdinand went off to see the other rooms with his bags. 

“Let’s see,” he muttered to himself, “Bedroom? Nope.” He was in the bathroom instead. The floor was made of the same hardwood as everywhere else in the cabin, but it was decorated with a beige mat in front of the tub. The tub itself was much larger than Ferdinand would have expected, though it seemed everything was here. It was circular and had small blue boats painted around the rim. The faucets were still in great condition, albeit they turned with a fulminating squeak. There were dips in the walls of the tub to hold their soap and rails in the walls for their towels. “We should take a bath in it later,” a voice came from the doorway. 

“H-Hubert?” the cavalier whipped his head around, positively glowing red. The dark mage let out a low rumble of laughter. He tilted his head, causing his bangs to fall away from his eye, “Something the matter, Ferdinand?” Slowly, he shook his head in response. “No, nothing... Just,” he hesitated.

Hubert’s brow creased slightly, “Yes?”

Ferdinand bit his lip and looked up into Hubert’s chartreuse eyes. “Did you really mean that?” Those eyes widened and a blush quickly spread across Hubert’s face. He drew up a gloved hand to hide behind and looked to the side. “I-if you wish to, my love, I have n-no objections.”

His breath escaped him and he jumped up. “Yes! Yes, let us bathe together later!” Ferdinand smiled brightly and only worsened his beloved’s blush.

They exited the bathroom and continued the search for the bedroom. Small paintings of mountains and lakes dotted the narrow hallway they walked down. It was cozy, warm, and inviting. Ferdinand felt strangely at home when in reality he was far away. He took Hubert’s hand and leaned his head on his shoulder. Not ideal for walking, yet it felt good regardless. Hubert pressed a soft kiss to his temple and the Prime Minister fell in love all over again.

Hubert finally threw open the door to their bedroom and they tossed their bags on the bed. It was all simple colored: red bedspread, brown dresser and shelf, brown and red and black chairs, and white pillows. While Ferdinand flopped onto the oh-so fluffy bed, Hubert busied himself putting their clothes away and setting their personal effects aside on the shelf. “Well, Ferdinand?” he turned to his husband, “Ready for that bath?” Hubert held up their soap and towel to hide his face once more. Ferdinand eagerly hopped off the bed.

______

The bed felt well-used and well-loved, like it was made to envelop anyone who slept in it with warmth and blessed rest. Once he was stripped to his nightshirt and underwear, Ferdinand found the bed all the more alluring. The pillow was soft and the sheets surprisingly smooth. With his hair still somewhat damp from the most wonderful bath of his life and belly full from a relaxing meal, Ferdinand felt more at peace than he ever had in the past eight years. The fact that he had Hubert’s thin arms wrapped around him was a bonus, the bow on top of the best gift Edelgard had ever given him.

Hubert took a deep whiff of Ferdinand’s hair, “You smell absolutely ravishing, I fear I will never get enough.”

“You tease,” he giggled, “We just spent nearly an hour in the tub! I truly do want to sleep tonight, dear.”

“Alright, but just for tonight... Tomorrow is another story,” Hubert’s voice caressed the shell of his ear, sending a shiver up Ferdinand’s spine. 

The golden-haired man snuggled in closer to the dark mage. “Goodnight, my moon.”

“Sweet dreams... My sunshine.”

________________

When Ferdinand woke up on his first official day of rest, Hubert was already up. A still sleepy Ferdinand shambled into the living room of the cabin to find the lanky man setting plates onto the coffee table. With a yawn, he shuffled over to Hubert and wrapped his arms around his waist. The floor was freezing but his husband was warm.

Hubert maneuvered them onto the loveseat in front of the short table and gave the freckled man a peck on the lips. “Good morning, darling,” Ferdinand mumbled.

“Usually you are much more energetic in the morning,” the mage said with a smirk, “Not quite used to relaxation are you?”

Ferdinand lightly swatted his arm, “I could say the same to you! You have not adjusted at all yet seeing as you are up so early.”

“I cannot help it, it has always been this way. Ever since I was tasked with caring for Lady-“

Not this again. “Yes, yes I know, dear. Yet I, who have always risen with the sun, was able to sleep in,” he stifled another yawn.

“I guess I prefer to spend every waking moment I can with you,” Hubert whispered in his ear. 

Ferdinand trained unawake eyes on him, “You always know just what to say, Hubert. I am also excited to be able to spend all day with you and only you. Even if it is but a brief respite, I will finally spend full days with my one and only.”

“Come. Let’s eat.” Hubert gestured to the plates in front of them.

“Toast and eggs! My favorite!” he reached out for a delicious slice.

“I’m always surprised at how simple your palate can be sometimes, love,” Hubert said and Ferdinand almost choked.

________________

After Ferdinand got his morning exercise and cleansing routine finished and Hubert got to get started on his reading, he insisted that they dance. Surprisingly, Hubert agreed without complaint or hesitation. 

The taller man presumed the role of lead, slipping his arm tight around his husband’s waist. Ferdinand, meanwhile, circled his arm around Hubert’s neck. The couple folded their remaining hands together, fingers interlacing, and slowly began to rock back and forth to the tune of each other’s heartbeats. 

Ferdinand rested his head against Hubert’s shoulder and sighed happily. At first, it was quiet, then it grew louder as their slow dance quickened and their movements larger. A grand piano was playing accompanied by a slow violin. As Hubert spun his Ferdinand around, the walls stretched higher and higher. Large columns surrounded the rectangular floor. Their shoes clacked against the marble and they twirled about the ballroom floor, capes billowing. The warm spring sunlight became the orange glow of the numerous candles along the walls. Furniture became tables and other couples. 

Once their dance became a true waltz, Ferdinand’s hair had become perfectly curled much like a princess and a white and gold mask adorned his face. Hubert’s red and black mask covered only the exposed side of his angular face. Dark raven’s feathers branched off of the mask, blending so well with his hair, Ferdinand couldn’t tell them apart. They danced all across the floor, the song swelling along with the ginger’s heart. The cavalier’s sleeves rustled with each spin and his cape followed his love’s in a dance of their own. 

Hubert leaned in briefly to whisper “I love you” before twirling Ferdinand into the crowd and onto the back porch of the cabin. “One last dance before bed, dear?” Hubert reached out his hand with a soft smile. Confusion flickered across Ferdinand’s face before accepting. After all, he had been having so much fun dancing with him already.

Once again, Hubert pulled his love close and held on tightly. They rocked slowly to the end of the waltz, discarded dinner beside them. “I don’t think I have ever seen the stars so bright and beautiful before,” Hubert whispered almost reverently. When Ferdinand looked up, Hubert was staring directly at him instead of the night sky. 

“Neither have I, love,” he whispered back before their mouths were tangled.

Above them, an inky purple and blue sky with millions of bright lights sparkled down on them. The stars brightened and brightened, blending together and swirling in the sky. Ferdinand reached through the gaps in the sky and brushed his hands against the smooth leaves of the bushy, green trees. Sunlight flitting through the branches shine like miniature spotlights on each of the man’s freckles. 

As he skipped along the dirt path, Ferdinand sang along to the tune of the waltz from last night. “Don’t go too far ahead of me, Ferdie,” Hubert called after him. 

“Then hurry and catch up to me, slowpoke!” he joked.

An elegant and dark brow raises. “Is that a challenge, sunshine?”

Ferdinand winked at him, “Maybe...”

A smirk and gloves being tucked into jacket pockets. “Very well, prepare to eat your words, Ferdie!”

Ferdinand giggled and turned to run, grabbing some leaves along the way. He can hear Hubert’s boots clomping against the dirt as he gives chase. The cavalier, with undoubtedly more athletic ability, easily pulls ahead. His ribbon comes undone and his luscious golden-orange locks flow freely in the wind. The breeze carries his laughter and joy all across Fódlan. It was liberating running through the forest like a child off of school. 

Hubert begins to gain speed, so Ferdinand takes a sharp left into the forest. “Hey! F-Ferdie, this is hardly fair!”

He spins to face Hubert, jogging backward, “All is fair in love and racing, my dear!” Swiftly, he turns and jumps over a tree root at once. The run is starting to take its toll on him, his breathing growing shallower and sweat drops racing each other down his face and neck. Only once Ferdinand can no longer hear those black boots behind him does he stop to breathe.

Little did he know, that would be his downfall. Hubert came from the side and tackled Ferdinand, sending the both of them rolling down a grassy hill. 

They landed with Hubert pinning Ferdinand to the ground. “Who’s... the slow... one... now?” the raven-haired man huffed. 

“Still you love! Had I not stopped, you never would have caught me,” he teased.

Hubert leaned down and kissed him sweetly, the smell of sweat and grass making the Prime Minister’s heart do somersaults. Then, the mage rolls off him and puts out the candle on their nightstand. Ferdinand rolls closer to Hubert once he’s settled back down. 

“This has all felt like a dream,” he yawns. “I am so happy I got to spend this time with you...”

“Yes, it was... heavenly out here with you. Honestly, I hadn’t realized I needed this. I’m glad you and Lady Edelgard made me do this, Ferdinand,” he pulls his husband closer and places a kiss to his forehead.

“I,” a loud yawn, “am glad to be returning home regardless. I still did miss everyone, especially Rosebud.”

Soft laughter, “I am certain she misses you as well. Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, my husband.”

________________

_ Lone Moon 30, Imperial Year 1188 _

_ We are returning home from the best trip  of my life. Hubert and I had so much fun together, yet I cannot shake the odd feeling I somehow missed parts of it. Strange as I was there for all of it. It was as if I simply danced my whole break away. Speaking of dancing, I seem to have worn myself out. I am going to rest on our trip back to Enbarr to shake this last bit of tiredness, must be prepared to get back to work!  _

_ On the subject of sleeping, I did not have  any fantasies while we were out there. My plan worked out fantastically! I should not have to worry about zoning out during meetings or while I am riding Rosebud anymore. Once I shake off the remains of this drowsiness, I will be back in tip top shape. _

_ Sincerely, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

He smiles gently at his husband before slipping into an even deeper sleep still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sweet stuff ends... for everyone aside from Ferdinand! *cue evil laughter*


	3. Professor and the Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand’s friends in the Black Eagles begin to notice something different about him and are very very concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be different in that it won’t be just Ferdinand’s pov. In fact, the only time it is Ferdie’s pov is in his diary. Also, some more background for what this version of Fódlan looks like, yaaay.

She was stoic and fierce warrior. She was the saintly savior of Fódlan. She was, first and foremost, the young teacher of Garreg Mach Monastery. 

Byleth spent a majority of what she remembered of her life with her students. She had never been much older than them, but they gave her respect where it was due. The former mercenary-turned professor now spent her days traveling between the three realms of Fódlan and beyond to bring peace to the world. Occasionally (frequently), she still visits her old students, always seeming to appear when they needed her most. 

During the Ethereal Moon, Byleth was brought back to Enbarr for the wedding of Hubert and Ferdinand. She knew this day had been coming since she met them. Byleth would never admit it, but she cried at the ceremony. At the outskirts of the party, where no one could see them, Byleth danced with her almost equally elusive partner. They hadn’t been invited, but that had never stopped Byleth’s spouse before.

After the wedding, Edelgard had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Byleth would be staying in Enbarr for the time being. Normally, the Emperor would have been concerned by this, as the woman’s presence typically foreshadowed danger. However, it had been nearly a year since the Black Eagles had seen their Professor and Edelgard had, in fact, grown softer.

Byleth, no one seemed to notice, hovered around the newlyweds during their first month. Her green hair and eyes weren’t hard to spot, yet the couple never saw her. Not even Hubert for all his skill in the field. 

Dorothea noticed. “Professor?” The woman slowly turned around, stone-faced as ever. The songstress cleared her throat awkwardly, “Are you watching Hubie and Ferdie?”

A nod. Silence passes between the two. Dorothea raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. “Um, Professor? Why?”

Something changes in the apathetic woman’s eyes. It was something akin to worry. Byleth’s mouth was pulled into a tight line and she looked into her former pupil’s own eyes. 

“This isn’t like what you did to me right?” A shake. “Good, because I already gave Hubie... a talk,” she said with animosity that almost made Byleth flinch. 

_ Why not just tell the girl? Could she not aid you? You are awfully worried, and I cannot always be the one who you dump these worries on.  _

Byleth hesitated and Dorothea pounced. “You’re still concerned, hm? Well then, we can help each other,” the brunette whispered and winked. The green-haired grimaced but stuck her hand out. Dorothea took her hand enthusiastically. “Perfect! I know what I just said, but I still don’t know how I feel about Hubie taking care of my busy bee. So while you’re already at it watching them, maybe we can exchange information?” Byleth nodded and Dorothea practically squealed.

“Oh! They’re gone! C’mon, Professor, let’s fo back to my room,” the songstress dragged Byleth behind her.

* * *

Byleth was seated at Dorothea’s desk and Dorothea on her bed. “Professor, I’m sure you’re aware of all of the operas I’ve been apart of recently, correct?”

A nod. 

“And how those two have been married for four months now?”

Another nod.

“Then you know that I can’t see Ferdie all the time!” Dorothea hung her head in her hands. “Not only that, but they only just recently went on their  _ honeymoon _ ! It’s not like I can just walk up and ask them what they did either!”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Dorothea blushed, “Professor! I’ve never gone that- Okay, so what? I care too much about Ferdie, especially after what happened during the war.” The woman stared at her feet, embarrassment and sadness evident on her face.

Byleth remembered that day with near perfect clarity. She had been watching Lysithea begging Ferdinand for sweets when a soldier interrupted. Duke Aegir had been spotted in Hrym territory. The stoic professor hurried off with Ferdinand and Lysithea to find the duke. Unfortunately, the ginger’s father had already fallen to his enemy’s sword. Ferdinand hadn’t been the same since.

_ Please! You know how I detest when you do not listen to me, though it is not often. I can hear your heart’s cries, child! I implore you,  ** tell her ** . _

“Dorothea,” the professor spoke for the first time. The silent woman shook her green locks and stood up. Byleth pat the singer on the shoulder before smiling warmly and leaving. She would help Dorothea keep her overly protective eye on Ferdinand, but she wouldn’t interfere until she was certain of the danger. There were too many factors that could change if she attempted anything with the knowledge she has now.

* * *

She spotted the golden man at the stables. He was humming an aria to his beloved steed as he saddled her up for an early morning ride. Byleth watched closely as his hands meticulously arranged the horse’s bags and buckles, she would feel no discomfort on their trip. Once Ferdinand was on his loyal lady, Rosebud if Byleth remembered correctly, he guided her towards the gates of the stables. It looked as though they would be riding close to the forest.

_ Worry not, child. I sincerely doubt a man as skilled as your student would meet harm on a pleasant morning ride.  _ As Byleth hopped the fence of the corral,  _ Or worry a lot. _

Byleth couldn’t help it. Whether or not  ** she ** could feel the deep gnawing that suspense brought, Byleth didn’t care. All that mattered was that Ferdinand’s mind was clearly not in the right place. The man nearly slipped right off his horse as the mare gained speed. 

The professor stared hard at Ferdinand’s dreamy expression. A light blush coated his face and his eyes appeared glazed. What did he see? Whatever it was, it took away his attention and made the usually diligent man a blundering fool. Byleth... didn’t like that.

_ You hate it. Enough so that I have returned to you for the time being. Yet you continue to ignore my advice! What point is there in my return to you if you do not pay me any mind? _

Byleth sighed inwardly. The voice of the Goddess, Sothis, had been gone for so long, Byleth resigned herself to never hearing or seeing her again. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, whenever Byleth has needed to make an important life-changing decision, the little goddess would return. Typically, it would hold the fates of those she loved and many more. Byleth would be lying if she said she didn’t miss Sothis, but the girl had been appearing more frequently in her mind more often after Ferdinand’s wedding. It was always for no known reason, too.

_ You ignore me now, but you will see that you should have listened to me. I am only trying to lead you to the best path for you and your friends. _

Byleth nodded, but, for now, she needed to watch Ferdinand. 

The man’s ribbon came undone and his hair blew in the wind like curling rays of sun. Rosebud whinnied happily and picked up her pace. Ferdinand’s grip tightened on his reigns and he began to sing.

Byleth walked closer to where they were riding, neither took notice.  _They are awfully close to the forest now_. The cavalier’s eyes closed and his hands moved almost against the man’s will. He jerked the reigns away from the forest, subsequently heading straight for a large tree. Frustratingly, Rosebud seemed content to ram directly into the obstacle if her master so wished. Byleth called out, but Ferdinand couldn’t hear her.

Her eyes widened when Ferdinand’s singing suddenly stopped. She choked on a scream, watching the crimson trail down the trunk of the tree. The Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire, one of the most important men in this new era-

“No,” Byleth muttered.  _This... I do not blame you, I truly believed his dreams to be far less troublesome. You have the power, child, just remember you have only so many uses._

Glass shatters and colors invert. Byleth sprints from the fence to where the unwitting cavalier rode. “Ferdinand!” He still couldn’t hear her. “Ferdinand!”

The ex-mercenary had no choice. She leaped into the saddle behind the man once she was close enough. Byleth reached around her student, thankful for her father’s riding lessons, and took hold of the reigns. “Ferdinand!”

Suddenly, Ferdinand gasped and whirled his head around, allowing Byleth to see the tree. She jerked the reigns and steered Rosebud away.

“P-professor?!” the cavalier blinked. “You are not Hubert,” he stated plainly.

“You are okay,” Byleth sighed into the man’s shoulder. 

A confused sound rolled out of Ferdinand. “What do you mean? What was about to-Oh dear!” He took the reigns back and cried out, “Woah! Rosebud, woah!”

The horse finally slowed her roll before she could slam into yet another tree. “That was,” the man gasped, “a close one!”

“Closer than you think,” Byleth whispered. She slid off the horse and began to walk back to the palace, her job done.

“Thank you, Professor,” her student called after her. “I apologize for the trouble!” She simply waved in response.

_ Well now. Will you tell someone about his little problem? _

“Yes, but I think they already know.”

* * *

_ Great Tree Moon 3, Imperial Year 1189 _

_I had the most lovely dream the night _ _ before. Edelgard had arrived at the cottage Dream Hubert and I seem to own. She had wonderfully tan colored hair that complimented her lavender irises. Edelgard regarded Dream Hubert and me with admiration, and Dream Hubert treated her as an equal. In any case, Edelgard asked us to meet everyone for the celebration of the new year. I accepted earnestly, excited to see if everyone had new appearances like Edelgard. Unfortunately, Real Hubert woke me before we left the home. _

_It was a sweet gesture on my husband’s _ _ part, however, as he wanted me to have time to give Rosebud a ride before official business started. I am wondering if Real Hubert is beginning to see that I need these small gestures.  _

_As I saddled up Rosebud, my mind _ _ beckoned me once more. The chilled morning air turned brighter and warmer in an instant. Rosebud had a lovely red saddle with gold stitching. It looked comfortable on her. I began to sing my favorite tune from Dorothea’s most recent opera. As Rosebud and I finally got a taste of fresh air in months, I realized someone was sitting in the saddle behind me. My mind told me it was Hubert, he whispered in my ear about how beautiful he found my hair.  _

_Then, out of nowhere, someone was _ _yelling my name in my ear. When I turned, they took the reigns from me. It was downright terrifying I hate to admit, especially since I did not recognize my companion straight away. Lo and behold! It had been the Professor and she had steered Rosebud and me away from a tree. Really, I let myself get so distracted that horse riding would be out of my control?_

_ Sincerely, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

“Well hello, Berna-“ a green-haired scholar yawned, “Bernadetta. Long time no see.”

The timid woman squeaked at the first mention of her name and hid behind a column. “L-Linhardt! Y-you scared me!”

“Sorry,” he offered.

Bernadetta crept out from her hiding place to face Linhardt. “What did you need?”

The man blinked slowly at her as if he forgot what they had just been talking about. “Oh yes,” he finally said, “Edelgard wanted to speak with you. Unfortunately, I happened to be “nearby”, so Hubert decided I would track you down.”

“S-sorry!”

Linhardt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “It’s really not-Look, just go see Edelgard.”

Bernadetta nodded and quickly scuttled away. 

In the throne room, Edelgard sat tapping her fingers against the arms of the regal chair. “Bernadetta,” she spoke with a strained voice. The girl squeaked and immediately began to shiver. “I’m glad you are here. You see, I have a bit of a problem.”

“H-how can I help, milady?”

Edelgard sighed heavily and shifted her view to one dark corner of the room. “You may as well step over here as well, Hubert,” and Bernadetta flinched when the man appeared, “You will want to hear this too.”

The Emperor cleared her throat. “Bernadetta, during our time as students at Garreg Mach and during our war, you learned many skills that coincide with the Minister’s,” Bernadetta and Hubert shared a confused look. 

“Yes, my Lady, she studied under me, much to both of our chagrin,” Hubert scowled.

“My point exactly,” Edelgard clapped her hands nervously, “I wish for Bernadetta to share in your responsibilities as your assistant, Hubert.”

“What?!” they both shrieked. 

“B-but, Edie I-I! Hubert he-! Please don’t make me do this!”

“I am sorry, Bernadetta, but do not worry. This is for an... unconventional reason.”

Hubert cocked a brow, “What do you mean, Lady Edelgard?”

“Don’t concern yourself with my reasoning. Just, Bernadetta, you will be working closely with  both Ministers. Take care that you assist them both where necessary.”

Bernadetta lit up at that. “Wo-working with Ferdie? I can do that!” Hubert grumbled something under his voice, but she was too cheerful to notice.

* * *

“Ah, hello Bernie!” Ferdinand greeted her joyfully.

“Hiya, Ferdie! Hubie’s busy in Derdriu, so I will be doing his duties here in Enbarr.”

Ferdinand tilted his head. “Derdriu? When did Hubert leave?”

Bernadetta suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable under the Prime Minister’s gaze. “Oh um,” she hunched in on herself as she explained, “He l-left this m-morning. Didn’t he t-tell you?”

“No,” he said coldly, “He did not tell me.” 

“Huh? I would have figured your  ** husband ** would have told you that he’s going on a business trip!” Bernadetta proceeded to dig Hubert’s grave for him as the man was not present to do so himself. 

“Interesting. I had the same thought.” The purple-haired girl flinched under Ferdinand’s glare. He wasn’t glaring at her though, that much she knew (though she needed to keep reminding herself that), but the iciness of the stare and how he seemed to go through her made her jump. 

Ferdinand looked back to his desk and sighed loudly. “Well, in any case, how may I help you, Bernadetta?” a strained version of his usual boisterousness. 

“Uhhh,” she gulped, “actually, I don’t have much for you today. Hubert finished a lot of his work before he left, you just need to sign off on these.”

“Very well, looks like I will be having a short work day today.” Ferdinand took the papers from the shivering girl and turned to stare out the window.

Bernadetta sweated nervously and quietly approached the cavalier. “Ferdinand?” he hummed, “What’s wrong?”

When he turned to her, she saw for the first time just how tired he looked. Dark circles were taking up a permanent residence under Ferdinand’s eyes. “I am... fine. I am just lacking the motivation to continue work for the day. I will be perfectly alright as per usua-“

“N-no!” Bernadetta didn’t know where her forcefulness had come from, but it shocked the man into silence. “Y-you’re clearly  not fine! Is it because of Hubert? Or do you just need sleep? Goddess, Ferdinand, please don’t tell me you’re getting sick because then I’ll get sick and then Edie will get sick and pretty soon we won’t have an Empire all because you were wearing yourself too thin-!” She only stopped to breathe.

Ferdinand blinked at her while she heaved great breaths. “I-I had not realized you were so concerned with my health, Bernadetta.”

“Well, obviously,” she brushed her hair back behind her ear, “we’re friends Ferdie!”

He smiled warmly, “We should chat together more often, Lady Varley.”

“I would like that... but first! Get some sleep, Mister Prime Minister!”

His laugh was like the colors of the dawn, bright and warm. “Yes, yes I promise to you I will.”

* * *

Back in her room, Bernadetta had finished her work and busied herself with her many hobbies such as painting or making music. She thought back to Ferdinand after a while and frowned. The girl placed her pen down and pondered what to do. Hubert clearly was terrible at communication, maybe even worse than her, and it was going to start weighing on their marriage. She resolved herself to finding a way to help her beloved friends.

Bernadetta set out to find someone she frequently relied on for advice. “Edieeeeeee!” she shrieked as she ran into the throne room.

“Bernadetta!” the Emperor exclaimed in surprise, “Are you under attack?”

“No, it’s just,” she paused to sniffle, overcome with frustration at a certain Minister, “it’s just that the Minister of Imperial Affairs is an imperial  idiot !”

Edelgard blinked, “I have never-what brought this on, Bernie?”

Bernadetta huffed and folded her arms. “Have you noticed lately how Ferdinand will fall into a pattern of, of, of unhappiness? Hubert will finally do something romantic and Ferdinand will be happy for a short while, but then eventually gets super frustrated with him! The fact that Hubert doesn’t even notice is driving me up the wall! I don’t want them to get a divorce, Edie! They’re literally my favorite couple!”

Edelgard’s features scrunched up. “A painful cycle for Ferdinand, I’m sure. But that is just how Hubert is, there isn’t much we can do to change that.”

Bernadetta’s expression turned to shock. “But-but! Edie if we don’t do something, they’ll break up! Imagine how that will affect their work!”

“I don’t have to, it already is. At least, it’s affecting Ferdinand’s,”the Emperor sighed. “I have tried and tried to figure out why my Prime Minister has been so sluggish as of late. I gave them their honeymoon, and I couldn’t fathom as to why-Now I hear that it’s Hubert’s fault... I am unsure of what to do, Bernadetta. I am in no place to give relationship advice, especially when those two are involved. This is why I had you-“ Her features pinched even more as she grew more aggravated, at herself and the situation. 

“Then,” Bernadetta’s tone grew more serious than it ever had been, “we have to take this to someone of unfathomable power. A person who understands the ins and outs of all of us. A person who knows us all better than our own selves!”

Edelgard raised a thin brow, “And who is this person?”

* * *

“The... Professor?” Edelgard gawked at Bernadetta. “You’ve brought us to the most apathetic woman we know for  relationship advice ? I don’t believe she is even married!”

Bernadetta clasped the Emperor’s hands, “Just trust me, please?”

“Can I help you two?” Bernadetta leaped four feet into the air when their former professor seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

“Wah! Professor!” Edelgard gave a shout.

“You two have been standing in front of my door,” Byleth deadpanned.

“Ah yes, I suppose we have. Our apologies, but we have something to ask of you.”

Byleth frowned in confusion before letting the two into her quarters. She gestured to the various spots they could sit and steeled herself for actually talking to her former students.

“Pr-professor,” Bernadetta squeaked, “we need your all-powerful wisdom to help us with this predicament! Ferdinand and Hubert are getting divorced!”

Byleth’s eyes went huge before Edelgard interrupted. “They aren’t. Getting divorced. Ferdinand just seems to be... tired of Hubert’s tendency to, um, ignore him?” Bernadetta nodded along eagerly.

Byleth stroked her chin thoughtfully for a moment and stared at something on her dresser, a small metal band. “I do have experience with long-distance, no contact relationships, so I will try my best to help.” Edelgard’s jaw went slack and Bernadetta gave her an I-told-you-so look. “However, I must fetch Dorothea first. I promised her I would keep her updated on Ferdinand’s status.”

“D-dorothea, yes, good call,” Edelgard nodded in a way she hoped was regal.

* * *

_ Great Tree Moon 7, Imperial Year 1189 _

_I cannot believe how idiotic that man is! _ _ Leaving me for who knows how long without so much as a goodbye? For Sothis sake, the man did not even leave me a note! It seemed as if everyone except for me knew as well. Did he think he could get to Derdriu and return before I noticed?! With all of my asking around to see who knew, I must have looked hysterical! A daft amnesiac to have forgotten where my husband has gone! With the way Caspar regarded me this must be true. I am going to tear Real Hubert a new one when he returns. I do not know how much longer I can tolerate this! Hubert is lucky he is such a handsome man. _

_In the meantime, I had very little work on _ _ this particular day and chasing down information on my frustratingly secretive husband tired me soon. I was tired of the pitiful looks I was receiving from everyone (even from Hubert’s own staff!), so I retired early. My body felt awfully sluggish on the march back to my room. A lovely surprise awaited me there, however, as I could already hear my sweet Dream Hubert’s voice. Oh, he would never pull something like today on me! _

_Today, Dream Hubert and I found the _ _ Professor. She had her old dark blue coloring and stood with a young girl. The girl had a wild green mane and indigo gown. Dream Hubert instantly sank to his knees before her, so I followed suit. The girl explained that she was the progenitor god herself and that she has been called back to our realm for unknown reasons. I was positively baffled! Professor, or Byleth rather, acted much the same, nodding along to everything Sothis said. Dream Hubert also confirmed everything for her. _

_The dream world I go to for an escape is _ _ called the Goddess’s Dreamscape. It is where she goes when she dreams, it is a land under her control. However, Sothis had vanished from the world for so long that the realm itself started opening up? I am not too sure what was trying to be said, as I started to wake up, but Sothis said to me that the realm was where (here is where my memory gets fuzzy) dreams go to die? I am unsure of what that could mean. _

_Well, I wrote this after awaking from my _ _ nap, so I am going to go for a walk to try and stop thinking about Real Hubert. _

_ Sincerely, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

“Basically, the more you have to distract you, the better. Hang out with friends, eat things you shouldn’t, exercise, but not paperwork. It has to be effortless but not quite mindless, otherwise you just think about them.”

The three woman stared, shocked by their professor’s knowledge. “How do you know this, Professor?” Dorothea whispered.

“Experience,” was all Byleth had to say on the matter.

“S-so we just need to keep Ferdinand busy while Hubert’s gone?”

“That should be easy enough for the four of us. However, I believe he will sour immediately upon my Minister’s return.”

“Then we’ll just have to let Hubie know to get a present for his husband before returning! And to have a nice, long chat with the “love of his life”.”

Byleth nodded.  _This is good!_ then, tried not to jump upon Sothis’s return.

_ I was beginning to believe you were accustomed to my coming and going... In any case, I saw your friend! He has found his way into my Dreamscape, where I go when I slip into my long slumbers. It allows me to continue to watch over Fódlan even when I am not physically present. Somehow, your friend has found a way to access and even manipulate the Dreamscape. I tried to warn him of the dangers of that world, but I am not sure he understood me. _

“Let’s go find Ferdinand,” Byleth waved her students out of her room. The girls all rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

“Eek!” 

“Ah! Bernadetta-“ a certain nobleman shouted before tumbling to the ground with a purple-haired girl in his lap.

“Fer-Ferdinand!” she stuttered.

“Are you alright?” Edelgard reached a hand out. Ferdinand stared at her hand for a while before actually taking it. “Y-yes.”

Dorothea frowned and reached a hand out. “Are you getting enough sleep, Ferdie?”

The noble’s expression shifted into annoyed. “Yes. I am fine. I am not tired, I am not worried, and I most certainly have not been crying.” He folded his arms and glowered at a post nearby.

“Jeez, Ferdie, sorry for being concerned!”

Ferdinand’s features immediately softened. “Dorothea... I apologize. I just-I am not handling Hubert’s leave very well.” The women watched as the man frowned deeply out the window. 

“We figured,” Bernadetta near whispered. “A-afterall, he left without telling you of all people!”

Ferdinand ran a hand through his long locks and laughed, loud but strained. Edelgard grabbed his shoulder, “Ferdinand?”

“You know, after talking with everyone, and I mean everyone, I am starting to believe I just do not remember him telling me! Maybe I am upset for no good reason... again.”

Byleth stepped to the side as the girls fumbled with excuses for Hubert and for Ferdinand. “What do you think?” she mumbled out the window.

Meanwhile, in Derdriu, two cloaked figures sit across from each other. One is dreaming of his love many many miles away, the other is dreaming about his mission and his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily setting up, well, the setting for the next few. Next chapter, I’m anticipating a short time skip.  
Thanks for reading!


	4. Splitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a friend takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t go where I planned at all. Looks like this will be longer than I thought, but when isn’t it?

_ Great Tree Moon 16, Imperial Year 1189 _

_Tomorrow is my dastardly husband’s _ _ birthday. It would seem he will be returning tomorrow upon Edelgard’s request. Apparently, Duke Riegan dragged Real Hubert around the whole of the Leicester Alliance territory on official business. Needless to say, I am extremely sour. Nine whole days without so much as a letter! Though my dear friends have been keeping me company during this time. In fact, I just returned from tea with Dorothea and Bernadetta! All of my former classmates are so kind, they always ask me if I am doing well.  _

_ I noticed, however, that Caspar and  Bernadetta seem high strung. Whenever they speak with me, they seemed alarmed and very concerned. They are also always dissatisfied with my response of “I am fine.” I am beginning to wonder if I do not appear fine in any shape or form... I have been struggling with sleep, though not in the way I have in the past. Sleepless nights are long gone, replaced now by a permanent drowsiness. I wonder if this is how Linhardt feels constantly, but, as Prime Minister, I cannot allow myself to be so tired. I have no time to truly rest, no matter how alluring my Dream Hubert is. _

_ Speaking of Dream Hubert, I met Petra  and Bernadetta in the Dreamscape. Petra spoke with perfect grammar, though that was the only change. Bernadetta, on the other hand, changed dramatically. She was taller, hair styled in beautiful hoops and braids at the nape of her neck, her eyes were steely and confident, and she spoke with no stutter and volume! She was still Bernadetta, or Bernie as she insists I call her, despite her change, yet there was no flinching or screaming. She seemed rather happy like that. Until I pointed it out that is. Much like with Dream Hubert, it was as if a veil dropped and she began to panic. She asked me if she wanted me to be like Real Bernadetta. I told her I wanted her to be whoever she wanted to be, Petra agreed with me. I woke up with a warm feeling, I believe I made her happy with my statement. It was strange to be proud of a dream, though, was it not? _

_Sincerely,_

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

Ferdinand groaned as rapid knocks roused him from his sweet dreams. They had been celebrating Hubert’s birthday in the most delicious of manners. Obviously, he was annoyed to be woken from that.

“Ferdinand!” a familiar voice chirped, “I am wishing to see you!”

The cavalier, despite his excitement over getting to see his longtime friend, could barely manage to sit up. His soft blankets and pillows called put to him and clung onto his arms and legs. 

Eventually, the Brigid queen forced her way into Ferdinand’s room, finding him still asleep. “Ferdinand?” she shook his arm, “Hmmm... This behavior is fitting Linhardt more than Ferdinand.” The woman shook her friend harder.

“Mmph? Petra?” Ferdinand finally sat up, slowly, and rubbed his golden eyes. “Wait-Petra!” He stood up a little bit faster, still lethargic from sleep. Petra giggled and brought Ferdinand into a giant hug. “How I have missed you, dear friend!”

“I was missing you greatly as well, Ferdinand,” she pulled back to look him in the eyes, “but... Are you feeling healthy?”

The man considered her for a long moment. “Yes, I am fine.” His eyes betrayed him and showed Petra how he truly felt.

With a sigh, Petra sat Ferdinand back down. “Please, my friend, tell me what is wrong.”

“I am...” he hesitated. He almost told her. “I am fine, truly. Thank you, Petra.”

The woman’s face wrinkled more at that, but she dropped the issue. “Then,” she grabbed his hand and gave him a squeeze, “Let us go break fast.”

* * *

“Dorothea,” Petra whispered, “What is troubling Ferdinand?”

The songstress shook her head, “I’m not sure. He keeps beating around the bush-“ Petra stared at her with immense confusion. “Oh, I meant he keeps avoiding the topic.”

The queen nodded. “I have noticed. Ferdinand is not eating well. He is seeming very tired as well.”

They looked across the table to where the man sat next to Caspar. Contrary to the blue-haired man, Ferdinand had barely touched his food. Instead, he was gently moving the sides around his dish and staring through the plate. The girls shared a worried look. 

“Not hungry?” Dorothea gave a fake chuckle. 

Ferdinand didn’t look up. Dorothea cleared her throat and he jerked his head up. “Um, yes, Dorothea?”

“Something wrong with your food?” 

“Ah, no, it is just-“ a long and loud sigh followed by a head dropping onto the table caused Caspar to jump. “I am... still processing how I feel about Hubert.”

Petra screwed up her face, “Still? Did you two not get married?”

Caspar decided to interject there, “No, Petra, Hubert left for Derdriu without telling Ferdinand.”

A green-haired mage plopped down next to Caspar, leaning against the man. “And,” Linhardt drawled, “the idiot hasn’t written his lonely husband at all during this time.” 

Ferdinand groaned into the table and Petra’s eyes filled with pity. “So Hubert still has much learning to do about love? This is not good.”

“No!” Ferdinand suddenly slammed a hand onto the table, “It is not good in any way, shape, or form! I am going to... I am going to-UGH!” He jumped up and stomped off.

The four still at the table flinched and stared off after the usually composed man. 

In the shadows, a cloaked figure clutched a bag tied with a red ribbon tightly. Nervousness wracked his body. “Oh dear,” he muttered, “Mayhap I should have listened to Dorothea more...”

* * *

Bernadetta was sent on a mission by her new boss. The man returned early that morning and had gone off into town to get a present for his beloved, who, Bernadetta informed him, was furious. The girl rolled her eyes, who’d have thought Hubert would hide from the Prime Minister. 

“I’m sure Hubie has nothing to worry about! After all, you can see in Ferdie’s eyes how much he loves him. I wish someone would look at me like that... No! Wait!” she turned bright red, “Oh, Goddess that’s too embarrassing! If someone ever looked at me like that, I’d surely die of embarrassment!” 

As Bernadetta shrieked, she nearly stumbled over something. “Eep! What’s tha-Ferdie?”

Ferdinand was leaned against the base of a tree in Edelgard’s garden. The slow rising and falling of his chest revealed that the minister was fast asleep. Bernadetta crouched down and gulped. “W-wake up, Ferdie,” she whispered. When he didn’t stir, she said a quick prayer and apology before screaming, “FERDINAND!”

The man sat up so quickly he smashed his forehead into Bernadetta’s. The girl fell backwards clutching her head and Ferdinand inhaled sharply with pain. “Bernadetta? Goddess! Bernadetta are you alright?”

She whimpered and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “I-I’m okay... I’m sorry, Ferdie, I shouldn’t have done that!”

He stood up, slower than normal, and reached a hand out to her. “It is quite alright. Did you need me?” 

She took his hand gratefully and nodded, “Yes, actually! Hubert-“

“Hubert? Hubert is home?” His eyes blew wide with shock. As she looked into his eyes, she saw a hidden emotion just beneath the surface, barely restrained.

Bernadetta jumped, unsure whether the reaction was good or bad. When it came to discussing Hubert during the time she spent working with the ministers, the conversation usually ended with Ferdinand in a worse mood than he already was. “Y-yes... He wants to see you in his office.”

Ferdinand frowned deeply. “And if I do not wish to see him? I was having such a pleasant dream, I would rather get back to that than to speak with him.”

“U-um,” she stammered, unprepared, “I-I, I think you should g-go talk to him, Ferdie. I-I think you’ll feel b-better.”

“Hmph. Very well then. I just need a moment to compose myself.”

Bernadetta nodded and began to walk away, letting out an enormous breath. “I hope this goes well,” she mumbles.

* * *

“Hubert.”

A curt voice shocks him out of his thoughts. Hubert spins around, feeling nauseous at the sight of wavy locks of summer. He was unsure of why he was so nervous, von Vestra’s were never nervous or frightened of others. 

“Ferdinand,” he coughed and made to move around his desk.

“Why is it,” his husband began, “that you could send reports to Lady Edelgard but you could not send a single letter to me? Me! Your husband? Unless you forgot? And to top it all off, me not hearing from you for nine entire days, you left without notice and returned without notice! Why must it be a guessing gam- I am  ** not ** finished  _von_ _Vestra_ ,” he snarled his name as Hubert tried to interject. Ferdinand couldn’t read the fear that had plastered itself on Hubert’s pale face. “It is a game, and not a fun one, that I must play with you. Where is my husband today? Apparently in Derdriu all the way on the other side of Fódlan! And I have to guess who actually knows why you are there because it is not always Edelgard. Sometimes even she wonders where you have disappeared to! And this is not even to mention the fact that when you are home, you are  _ still _ working!”

Ferdinand stopped to take some deep breaths, and Hubert did too. Hubert had never felt afraid like this before. It was different from any other times he had actually been afraid, like when Edelgard was taken from him at such a young age. This fear seemed contained to his heart. It was palpitating and panicking the more frustrated Ferdinand got. Hubert was suddenly very, very worried about where this conversation was going.

“Ahem, Ferdinand?” The orange-haired man glared and pouted at the wall instead, and then he seemed different. Hubert set down the bag he got for his love, instead striding across the office floor to look at him more closely. “Ferdinand? Please look at me?”

Reluctantly, Ferdinand turned his glare on Hubert. The raven-haired man reached up to cup his love’s cheek, but Ferdinand swatted his hand away, scowling. It was reminiscent of their days at the Monastery, Hubert’s heart panicked even more. 

Then, Hubert saw it. The deep, dark circles under the eyes, the pale, near sickly tone of the skin, and the way the body trembled, not from rage, but from lack of... of... Hubert grabbed Ferdinand by both shoulders, which his husband promptly tried to shake off, but he couldn’t. “Just as I thought... Ferdinand, have you been neglecting your health? You can barely move my arms.”

“You-I am not done with my-“ Hubert cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“I am taking you to the Infirmary. You are clearly too sick to be thinking straight.”

Hubert reached down and hooked his arm under Ferdinand’s knees before lifting the golden man up. “Hubert! Put me down! I am not done with our conversa-“ Ferdinand punctured his shouts with a loud yawn. His husband stared down at him with deep concern carved into his features before carrying him off to the Infirmary.

* * *

Hubert held the limp hand of his beloved. Ferdinand had fallen asleep almost instantly in his arms and hasn’t woken up since. Not that Hubert wanted the man to stay asleep, he just wasn’t looking forward to more of Ferdinand’s ranting.

“You are not understanding the problem, correct?” 

Hubert whirled around, “Petra!” He forgot the huntress had also returned that same day.

The queen kneeled next to Hubert at Ferdinand’s bedside. “I am believing,” she began in a voice filled with reverence, “that your husband is speaking with spirits!”

Hubert narrowed his eyes, “Speaking with... spirits? As in specters? Ferdinand is communing with the dead? From experience, I can say that is not like-“

Petra silenced him with her hand. “Let me finish, Hubert.” After he nodded, she continued, “Ferdinand is seeing the world of the spirits. Many of my people wish for such a power, to be speaking with nature. What Ferdinand is seeing must be beautiful as the others are telling me that he is there often.”

“You mean to say he has been sleeping mostly?”

“Yes! Sleeping and day sleeping our friends are telling me.”

Hubert squeezed Ferdinand’s hand. “And here I thought you were going to lecture me about being a good husband,” his joking did little to disguise the thick worry in his voice. Ferdinand was not a tired person, he was filled with boundless energy. He even told Hubert that he wouldn’t sleep if he could get away with it.

“No, no,” Petra pulled him from his thoughts, “That is why I am bringing Dorothea!” Hubert paled impossibly as Dorothea stormed into the room.

“By my Lady,” he muttered under his breath, “Good afternoon, Dorothea. I suppose you are here to gnaw my ear-“

“You!” the woman shoved a well-manicured hand into his chest, “You are an idiot!”

“Hush now, this is the Infirmary, you know.”

Dorothea pinched her eyes shut. “You do realize that Ferdie has spent the entire time you were gone moping, right? Nothing we did could cheer him up! He managed to convince himself that you hated him until early this morning. And now, he seems far happier asleep than awake.” She frowned deep and shook her brown curls with disappointment. 

Hubert grimaced, “How is it my fault that the Prime Minister is a lovesick fool?”

Petra covered her mouth and looked between Dorothea and Hubert. The songstress’s body quaked with rage. The Imperial Minister clutched Ferdinand’s hand tighter. Energy crackled between the two as they glared harder.

“Once he wakes up, I should question him on how much work he actually got done in my absence. How absurd that  ** Ferdinand ** seemed to forget his duties.”

“Work? Work!” Dorothea grabbed Hubert by the collar, “Is that all you ever think about?! Ferdinand has been practically wasting away with how much he  ** loves ** you! And all you can say is about his work ethic?! Even your precious Emperor spent her free time trying to get Ferdinand to relax and take his mind off you!”

Hubert’s eyes widened, “Lady Edelgard? Then... his condition truly is worse than it looks?”

Dorothea stopped at that. “Condition?”

“The paleness, lack of energy, the sleeping, dark circles under his eyes... yet he is not ill?”

Petra chimed in, “Ferdinand is speaking with the spirits!”

Dorothea looked confused, “As in the-“

“We’ve been through this,” Hubert interrupted, “She means nature spirits.”

“Ah,” her face lit with recognition, “I see. I agree though. He is seeing  _ something _ . Whatever that something truly is, it is pulling him into longer periods of slumber. A siren of sorts.”

Hubert turned back to Ferdinand and pushed a strand of long orange hair out of his face. “That is what I-Dorothea,” she gave an uncertain yes, “I am not... good at expressing myself. When I was talking about work earlier, I just did not know how to-ah-“ he turned back to the woman with sadness in his eyes.

“It’s alright, Hubie. I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just that we don’t like watching you two struggle like this. Ferdie has no idea what you’re thinking and you just can’t handle all of him at once. I may be a tad bit aggressive, but I truly am trying to help you.”

“...Thank you.”

Dorothea smiled and smoothed out Hubert’s collar. “Of course! That’s what friends are for, Hubie! Now, shall we discuss the topic of making it up to your poor husband?”

“Hubert!” the Emperor barked as she swept into the room, Byleth following right behind.

Hubert rose and bowed, “Yes, milady?”

She looked troubled. “Milady?”

She fiddled with her hands, “We have reason to believe that if we do not wake Ferdinand up this second, he will not grace us again.”

Petra jumped up, “What are you meaning?!”

Byleth stepped forward, “The land of dreams will claim his mind and he will not want to return to us.” It was as if a different voice was speaking through the normally silent woman. She stared hard at Ferdinand’s slumbering form, unreadable emotions flickering across her face.

Hubert went into a panic, breathing faltering. “Well then let’s wake him up! That shouldn’t be difficult!” He gripped Ferdinand’s side and shook him gently, then harder, then he started saying his name, louder and louder until he was near screaming the name. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir! Wake! Up!” Everyone stood to the side, watching Hubert escalate into hysterics. 

“He’s not waking up! Why isn’t he waking up? What is wrong with him? Professor! What do you know of this? Has someone placed a curse on my husband?”

Byleth shook her head, “Linhardt and Caspar are looking into this phenomenon in the library. As for what I know, it is likely that Ferdinand did this to himself.”

Everyone stared at Byleth in shock. “What reason would he have to put himself into a-a coma?” Dorothea eventually asked.

“No,” Petra started, “It is not a coma. Ferdinand is speaking with-“

“Yes, yes,” Hubert sighed loudly, “the spirits of nature. I don’t think that is what this is, Petra.”

The woman frowned but shrugged. “I am thinking maybe you are right. Maybe Ferdinand loves sleeping more than being awake?”

Edelgard put a hand on Hubert’s shoulder. “I believe Petra is right, based on what everyone’s been seeing.”

Dorothea muttered, “No thanks to you, Hubie.” Edelgard silenced her with a look. “She may be right though, Hubert. However, the only one who can confirm our theories is the man himself.”

Byleth nodded and, before anyone could say anything, pulled out a small, leather-bound book. It had a small picture of an elegant horse sewn into the cover. “Ferdinand’s diary,” Hubert gasped, “We cannot go through it.”

“Why not? Surely you have done similar and worse serving under me,” Edelgard snatched the diary. The women huddled excitedly and anxiously about Edelgard as she flipped to an entry from earlier that month.

“Great Tree Moon,” the Emperor read aloud, Hubert drew closer, “the 14th, Imperial Year 1189. I cannot take this any longer. How could my husband be so cruel? I suppose it comes with being a von Vestra. I should have known he would do something like this, his heart is as cold as Faerghus. Honestly, would it kill him to write just one letter to me? My Dream Hubert would write to me. Hell, he would not even have left me in the first place! Alas, things are not so simple in reality. In the Dreamscape, there is no Empire. There was no war. No dastardly nobles or suffering poor. No weapons, no blood, it is perfect. Everyone lives for themselves and no one says otherwise! I think I would prefer to live there, with no responsibilities, rather than live in the hell we created. I have to keep reminding myself, more and more often, that we fought for the better of all and it will eventually start to get better. It will get better as long as I continue my duties. I hope. Sincerely, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

Dorothea was the first to speak, voice cracking. “He’s suffering under the weight of what we’ve done.”

Petra looks at her feet, Edelgard stares at the entry, and Byleth nods. “He’s right, though. What did what was right and defeated those who slither in the dark. At what cost? That remains to be seen.”

Edelgard coughs and looks away from everyone, only Hubert sees the soft glimmering of tears. “You are right, Professor. We are still in the early days of the aftermath. We must continue working hard for the future.”

“We must not work too hard,” Petra murmured, “Or we are risking more than futures.”

Hubert turns back to Ferdinand’s sleeping form, “ _ He _ is the people’s future. They all look to their Prime Minister to represent them. More than that, he is dear to us... Dear to me. We need to wake him, we cannot let the sun set on the Adrestian Empire!” 

Dorothea giggled, though her eyes were still sorrowful, “I never took you for the poetic type, Hubie.”

A faint pink dusted the man’s face. Before he could say anything more, Linhardt, Caspar, and a stammering Bernadetta barge into the room. “I have-Bernadetta will you stop your babbling? I have an answer,” Linhardt moved faster than they had ever seen him move to Ferdinand’s side.

“He will awaken to the scent of a particular aroma, but it will be difficult to get.”

Caspar chimed in, loudly, “It’s all the way in Sreng! And, Linny thinks Ferdinand’s just gonna fall right back to sleep if we wake him anyways... soo, kinda a lose-lose.”

Linhardt face-palmed. “That’s not exactly what I-ugh, this is tiresome.”

Edelgard stepped forward once more, “So we send some people to Sreng to get this aroma? What else is the problem?”

“As I said before,” Byleth grabbed the Emperor’s shoulder, “he did this to himself. He will likely put himself back to sleep even after we go to the trouble of waking him.”

“It wouldn’t be immediate, not with Ferdinand. He would likely take about a month to succumb to his dreams again,” Linhardt yawned.

“N-not you too, Linhardt!” Bernadetta screeched.

“We’re still in the Infirmary, in case you’ve all forgotten?” Hubert sighed.

“So we must be finding a different... hm, how am I saying this? A different solution for Ferdinand?”

“What like a drug?” Caspar offered.

Hubert rolled his eyes, “That’s utterly ridic-“

“That’s perfect!” Edelgard snapped. Hubert looked at her with shock. “With all due respect, Lady Edelgard, we can’t just drug Ferdinand until this all passes!”

“And why not, Hubert?” something twinkled in her eyes, “Plenty of people take medication. Besides, I am sure Ferdinand would agree this is for the good of the Empire! We need him back.”

Dorothea placed a hand on Hubert’s arm, “I don’t know, Edie. I agree with Hubert. A drug that would-what?-suppress his dreams? A caffeinated pill? It doesn’t sound healthy.”

Bernadetta nodded hard enough to give herself whiplash, “Yeah! You hear lots of stories about people who get addicted! Too much of any drug has severe effects on the body!”

Linhardt stands and yawns, “We don’t exactly have a choice. It’s either give Ferdinand a drug to help with his problem or lose our friend and Prime Minister forever. Which would you rather choose?”

“You are making a good point. Ferdinand is not able to function correctly, as of lateness. I am thinking this is the best choice. But I am not knowing of such a drug.” Petra scratched her head and frowned.

Byleth spoke, “I know someone who can help us.”

Hubert groaned, “It’s not who I think it is-“

“We need to go to Alliance Territory. Duke Riegan has always had a knack for this.”

“I was just there!” the minister complained.

Edelgard clapped, “Well then, I am not excited about seeing that man; however, I am  not marching through the Kingdom! I will go with the Professor to see the Duke. Who will go to get the aroma to wake Ferdinand?”

Caspar raised his and Linhardt’s hands with a gleeful, “We will!” Linhardt groaned but gave no other complaint.

Dorothea stopped Hubert before he could speak, “I’ll go with you, Edie. Hubert should stay here with Ferdinand.”

“I-but-“ Hubert began then sighed, “Yes, that seems like the logical course of action. I can look after the Empire for you, milady, while you are away.”

His emperor smiled, “Perfect, we shan’t be long.”

Bernadetta gulped, “I-I’ll stay with you, Hubie! After all, I am working for you! Use me as you see fit!”

“Thank you, Bernadetta.” The girl nodded before quickly saying her goodbyes. She sprinted from the room to continue her work.

Petra shook her head, “I am not sure I am having the time to help, but I will go with Caspar and Linhardt to Sreng. Right now, this is having the most importance to me.”

“Then it’s settled,” Byleth said to the room. “Edelgard, we should set out as soon as possible.”

“Right you are, Professor. Hubert,” he looked up, ready to serve, “will you help me pack? I promise it won’t take long.”

He bowed, “You needn’t ask, milady. I will be right there.”

Caspar started dragging Linhardt out of the room after him, “C’mon Linny! Let’s save Ferdinand!” Petra followed them out, cheering with the excited man.

“Are you two going to be like this the  entire trip?” Linhardt already looked sick of it.

Edelgard strutted out of the Infirmary with a determined spark in her eyes, Byleth and Dorothea following her just as confidently. 

Hubert couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of all of them. “You always had a knack for this... Uniting everyone, I mean,” he spoke softly, “You never had to try hard to get the others to care for you, to work for you. Honestly, I’m jealous. It’s taken Bernadetta how many years to finally not sprint at the first sign of me? But with you, it was only a matter of weeks before she felt safe at your side. Even my Lady, our Lady, trusts you with everything... You didn’t even try that hard to get me, of all people, into that elegant, calloused hand of yours. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you see how hard we are willing to work for you? Once you return to us, my love, I will ensure you realize how much we all love you, not just me. You will see that we are shoulders even the great Ferdinand von Aegir can rest his head upon every once and a while. Especially when I should have been that for you this entire time.” Hubert punctured his speech with a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead.

* * *

“Oh, Hubert,” Ferdinand sighed, “ever the romantic.”

The raven-haired man chuckled deep and rough. “I was just stating the truth, Ferdie.”

The two sat smiling at each other in the warm spring sunlight. They sat on a red silken blanket, courtesy of Edelgard, in a meadow of poppies and under a large willow tree. Hubert wore black pants with white embroidery and a deep, forest green vest over a long-sleeved white undershirt. His eyes appeared lighter and brighter, drawing Ferdinand in. At Ferdinand’s request, the couple was wearing matching outfits, his own was a red variant of Hubert’s. They had brought an entire picnic spread with biscuits, rolls, and sliced bread, jams and jellies, and butter. They had ham and turkey and a lovely garden salad made with an “Almyran” dressing (Ferdinand insisted that was what it tasted like, but Almyra didn’t exist in the Dreamscape). They had teas of all kinds and coffee for Hubert. They had cinnamon rolls, macarons, miniature pies, and cookies. Now, they just had to wait for their friends to arrive.

One by one, the others trickled into the meadow. First, came Edelgard, brown-haired and smiling. Her cheeks and eyes were full of life, complimenting her red sundress. Second, came Byleth and her small, green companion. The girl was barely conscious, but only Ferdinand seemed worried. Third was Dorothea in an elegant purple top that flowed like water and plain black tights. She gave Ferdinand a quick kiss on his cheek and settled down next to Edelgard. Ferdinand briefly wondered if  that went anywhere while he’d been gone. Next, a towering Caspar carried a still-lethargic Linhardt in. It seemed Linhardt had already achieved his dream body as he isn’t any different. But Caspar, Caspar was well over 7 feet tall! His body was swollen with how muscular he was and he flexed, continuously showing off. 

“Wow... Caspar, you are-“ Ferdinand had to stand to truly appreciate the changes his friend had gone through.

“I know,” Caspar flexed again, making Linhardt roll his eyes, “I just do a quick routine every day. It’s no big deal.”

“He did this to show off for you, actually,” Linhardt smiled with amusement.

“What? No! This is how I always look, Linny!”

Ferdinand started laughing and everyone joined in. There were just two more people and everything would be perfect. Like one of those peaceful times at Garreg Mach Monastery.

“Good afternoon, everyone! I bring Bernadetta!” Petra marched into the clearing holding the woman under her arm.

“Put me down, Petra! I can walk you know!” but she was smiling too.

They all fell into a sort of normalcy, as if they had been doing this since childhood. Laughing, chatting, eating, and playing. With the vibrant colors and sounds and smells, Ferdinand had never felt so at peace.

Hubert’s hand shifted over his own, he looked up. In those bright eyes, Ferdinand saw himself and realized there was still something missing. “Ferdie? Everything alright, my love?”

“Y-yes. Yes, happy birthday, darling,” Ferdinand shook it off and kissed Hubert gently. 

“Thank you, Ferdie. I’m so glad to get to spend every single one with you from here on out.”

Suddenly, Byleth’s tiny companion was awake. “Child!” she stood and pointed at Ferdinand. “I know this will not solve the matter permanently, but I must try!”

“Huh? What do you-“ lightning cracked and storm clouds rolled in over the meadow. The girl began to float and shimmer with energy. 

“My power is dwindling in even this realm. I have a great sense of anxiety for my own future, so I must do all I can to secure the future of my people! That starts with you, Prime Minister!” She flourished a thin arm towards Ferdinand and he yelped.

The world grew dimmer and duller around him as his eyes began to droop shut. The last thing he hears is Hubert yelling out his name.

* * *

“...nand?” 

Ferdinand’s throat was dryer than a desert and his head was full of cotton. “Ferdinand?” He couldn’t register the voice, it was too far away. Something warm touched him somewhere.

“Ferdinand, are you... are you awake?” The voice was so far away. The warmth was a hand on his.

“Mm, ‘bert?” the cavalier managed.

“Yes, yes I am here, Ferdinand. For once, I am actually here.” The relief in Hubert’s voice was evident, and so was the guilt.

Ferdinand then realized his eyes were still closed. Steadily, he peeled his lids open. It was near total darkness, the only light source being the moon. Hubert quickly busied himself with lighting a candle so they could see each other clearly, but, in the moonlight, Hubert was dashing and in his element. The way it shined on his short, wavy locks gave it the texture of a blackened river. What little of his pale skin that was shown reflected the gentle light, making the man shimmer. Only when it candle was lit was Ferdinand able to catch his breath. Was he still dreaming or has he been in reality the entire time? If only one of their friends would walk through the door, then he would know.

“Ferdinand, oh this is a miracle! Hmm, but the others have already left...” Concern flickered across Hubert’s face.

“Mir...a...cle?” his voice sounded thick and frail. 

Hubert ran a bared hand across Ferdinand’s forehead. “Yes, we believed you could not wake again. Linhardt, Caspar, and Petra set out to obtain an aroma that would wake you from your deep slumber. Whereas Lady Edelgard, thinking ahead as always, is preparing for a way to help you now that you are awake. She took Dorothea and the Professor to Derdriu.”

It took a moment for Ferdinand to process what was said to him. “Happy birthday, darling,” he murmured when it never came to him. 

Hubert snickered softly and kissed his husband’s hand. “Thank you, my love. Right on time too. Just after midnight.”

“Born into the darkness, how fitting,” he gave a large yawn.

“Stay awake, we do not know if you’ll slip back under your spell.”

Ferdinand nodded before disobeying. He slipped back into a peaceful slumber, just not quite as deep as before.

* * *

By the ruins of the old monastery, Byleth felt something strange. A pulling sensation and an urgency, much like being warped through time.She suddenly felt very nauseous.

_ I apologize. _ She sounded pained. Byleth frowned deeper and stopped her steed. “Professor?”  _ I made things easier for all of you in the long run, but my powers are dwindling quicker. I fear you do not have many more uses left. _

“Hey there, Princess-er-Emperor! Need a lift?” a voice suddenly teased from above. 

Edelgard scowled despite the fortuitousness of the situation. “Claude von Riegan, how pleasant it is to see you again.”

“Heya, Teach!” the Duke landed his enormous white dragon and smiled wide at Byleth. 

“Claude,” she smiled back. Dorothea glanced between them with confusion before making pointed eye contact with Edelgard. “We need your expertise.”

“Anything for my favorite girl,” the von Riegan winked. He hopped off his dragon to offer the ladies a ride, which two out of three reluctantly took.

“Don’t worry!” he cried out as they took off, “Your horses’ll probably be gone by the time we get back!”

“Claude-!” Edelgard tried to protest but Claude sent them all thundering through the sky towards the palace of Derdriu.

Byleth felt a pair of arms squeeze tightly around her, “Do not let me fall, Professor. Hubert would never forgive you.” The former mercenary smirked and wrapped her arms around the familiar body in front of her.

“Gettin’ handsy already? We aren’t even home yet!” Claude laughed into the Fódlan stars.

Dorothea shrieked, “What does  _ that _ mean?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra was hard to write but I think I did a decent job.


	5. The von Riegans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Edelgard into Derdriu, secrets are uncovered and emotions unchecked that makes the emperor realize she has found hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out, but I can finally focus on this again! :) I hope that you guys are still enjoying this.

“You two,” Edelgard gestured between Claude von Riegan and her dear Professor, “are in a relationship?”

The Duke Riegan smiled slyly and checked his nails, “Maybe. What? You jealous  _ I _ won her heart and  _ you _ didn’t?”

She huffed angrily and glared, “No. I am put off by the fact that this was kept a secret from me! Professor, you swore you would help me raise the Adrestian Empire after the war! Why are you then here as von Riegan’s bride?” It made no sense to Edelgard. How could her strongest warrior and perhaps most trusted friend truly be loyal to one of her greatest nuisances and threats?

Byleth never moved from Claude’s firm hold on her hip. “Edelgard,” she waited for the woman to turn to her, “I am not a spy, as I’m sure you’re thinking. I fought the warm for the truth and for peace. Now, I am helping to ensure that peace everywhere, including the Empire. I will keep my promise to you, and I will not tell Claude any of your secrets no matter how much he begs me. Just like when I was your professor.”

Edelgard’s features contorted. She was hesitant to believe Byleth, but the woman never lied. In fact, she was often brutally honest. It would still be hard to accept, but  _ Claude von Riegan _ ? Of all people? “V-very well, Professor. I will keep my faith in you. Do be wise with it.”

“Nice, Teach! You always did have a way with words,” Claude immediately joked. The women all glared at him. “This... seems familiar,” he laughed.

Dorothea coughed, “Well, this was... unexpected, but we have more important matters to discuss.”

“Ah yeah, heard you guys were having a bit of a problem with your Prime Minister-“

“How do you know that?” Edelgard cuts him off, a sharp edge to her tone.

“Lorenz won’t stop yammering on about it! Apparently, while Mr. Dark-and-Gloomy was here, Ferdinand was writing Lorenz all kinds of letters about it. But then the letters just... stopped. I figured something was wrong, like, really wrong, so I was flying out there to check-in.” Claude’s face melted into a look of concern with an underlying fierce determination, one he wore frequently during the war. Edelgard nodded, if he and the Professor truly were as close as he says, then obviously he would also know the kind of bad omen she brings. 

“Welp! If you tell me what’s up, I’ll see what I can do about helpin’ ya!” Claude ran his hand reassuringly against Byleth’s back and smiled pleasantly at the other two in the room.

Dorothea clasped her hands together and said, breathlessly, “Truly? You would help Ferdie?”

“Of course! We may have fought in the war, and he  was  a bit annoying at the academy, but he’s still a friend. I would give anything to preserve this peace we’ve made.” The way he phrased it, Edelgard couldn’t help but want to believe him. For once, she wondered if he was actually being sincere. She couldn’t let her guard down just yet though, especially with the Duke Riegan.

“Claude!” a prim voice called out. A tall man with long, elegant purple hair and matching attire strutted into the room. “The servants have finished preparing the rooms for our  _ guests _ ,” the Emperor flinched at his tone. It would seem her and Dorothea were still not welcome in the Alliance.

“Hey, Lorenz! Just the man I wanted to see,” he finally broke apart from Byleth, who smiled warmly at the newcomer, and grabbed Lorenz for a side-hug.

“Get off of me, you-! What is it?!” Lorenz struggled to climb out of Claude’s grasp.

“Would you mind finding Hilda for me? I need her to do something veeery important. I would do it myself, but my other half has finally returned to me so I obviously can’t leave right now.”

Lorenz huffed but nodded and gave Byleth a warm smile. “It is good to have you back, Professor. Claude has been insufferable without you here.”

The woman smiled back and rolled her eyes at the von Riegan. Byleth turned and beckoned to Edelgard and Dorothea to follow. Dorothea went without hesitation, but Edelgard was unsure of just how safe they were now. 

Lorenz parted from their group and Claude wrapped his arm back around his wife. “Why so tense, Emperor? I promise I don’t bite,” he teased.

Edelgard folded her arms and looked out the large windows of the long, golden hall they strolled down. “The last time we saw each other,” she side-eyed the duke, “we almost killed each other.”

“Well, yes, but really the last time we truly saw each other was when we were discussing the future of Fódlan after we all defeated that undead creep Nemesis. So, I was  _ not _ trying to kill you.”

Before Edelgard could respond, Dorothea suddenly squeezed her arm and pointed out the window. Outside, the sun was rising over Derdriu. Brilliant oranges, yellows, and reds danced through the air like the tendrils of a flame. A flock of small, black silhouettes drifted over the sparkling buildings below. The homes in Derdriu all had the same slanted roofs made of ruddy brick tiles and white stone walls. They all rose high above the shimmering waters of Derdriu’s port, where many elegant boats floated and bobbed. People were already milling about the streets on foot, in carriages, and on horseback. Dorothea was pointing at a particular building that rose above the rest. On top of a hillside was a giant theater-in-the-round. Large torches sat atop the tall pillars of the arena. Currently, people were pooling out of the building as a play had just finished. 

“When did Derdriu get such an amazing opera house?” The songstress was breathless.

“Oh, that? We’ve had it for about two months now! Beautiful, right? It’s really helped some people through this rough period.”

Byleth nodded sagely then lightly tugged on Claude’s sleeve. He leaned down and she whispered into his ear. Dorothea and Edelgard exchanged curious glances as they waited. Claude turned to the ladies, “I know you’re all on a mission, but I think you could do with a nice break. How would you two like to go see an opera later?”

Edelgard opened her mouth to refuse, but Dorothea excitedly squeaked a yes. “That would be amazing! Oh, we should see if Ferdie wants to go once he’s better!”

“Um, yes then. Thank you,” Edelgard mumbled. As they continued down the hall and finalized their plans, the emperor stared at her companion with bewilderment. It was as if the woman had forgotten why they were in Derdriu in the first place, or rather, she had settled in far more quickly than usual. Even back at the Monastery, Dorothea had trouble getting used to the change in her environment. It was the same when Edelgard gave her a room in the Imperial Palace.

“Well here they are,” Claude snapped Edelgard out of her thinkings, “They’re some of the best rooms in the palace. My-“ Byleth stared up at him, “ _ Our _ room is at the end of this hall.”

“You are trusting us to be this close? There is hardly enough space for more than one guard!” Edelgard half-raised her arms in flabbergast. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but Claude simply waved it off. 

“Now, none of you have slept yet, so I won’t bother you about why you  ** need my help ** until morning.” The Duke smiled charismatically and winked before leaving as if he hadn’t just wounded Edelgard’s pride. She wanted to turn the man around and explain that she didn’t  ** need ** his help, she simply required direction. Direction that she is certain the Professor could simply provide her but is choosing not to so that she could see her husband. That is all it was, a reunion. But Claude and Byleth were already closing their door before Edelgard could get any words out. Then, Dorothea said her goodnights and went into her room, leaving Edelgard in the hall of whites, yellows, and greens by herself. 

“I... I am doing this for Ferdinand. I must remind myself of that. Stop worrying about, about politics right now!” she forced her concerns off her shoulders as she marched into her room. Lady Edelgard had a mission and by Adrestia was she going to complete it.

* * *

“F-Ferdie? Are you awake?” Bernadetta stuttered.

A groan and shifting of bedsheets was the response. The purple-haired woman jumped at the movement but stopped herself from screaming. She sighed with relief when she realized what his response meant.

“You’re going to be okay... But, not quite yet, huh? That’s alright, Ferdie, but I need something from you. A-and Hubie says we can’t let anyone know about your situation so I hope you won’t mind but I kinda need to go through your diary because your office is still locked and I mean I guess I could try and pick the lock but I bet I would break it the stupid klutz I am and then I wouldn’t be able to-“ a gasp for breath, “Um... well, I mean to say that I need to forge your signature in order to help Hubie do your job and his. So, sorry!”

Bernadetta pinched her eyes shut before opening a random page in Ferdinand’s diary. Slowly, she opened them and was instantly mesmerized by the tight loops and dots and dashes of the Prime Minister’s handwriting. 

_ Garland Moon 14, Imperial Year 1181 _

_ It has been nearly two months since the  _ _Professor disappeared and I am still struggling to come to terms with it. Everyone has been fractured by Edelgard’s apparent betrayal. Dorothea and Bernadetta came with us, however. Linhardt and Caspar fled from their fathers saying that they were disturbed by the actions they have taken. Petra was unsure of who to join, but Rhea convinced her to join the Church by claiming that she was essentially the Empire’s prisoner! Ludicrous! Now that Edelgard was Emperor, Petra did not need to worry about the fate of Brigid! Yet, she was now searching for Rhea alongside Seteth and the Knights of Seiros. Dimitri, who turned berserk when he discovered Edelgard’s ruse, has now forcibly taken the crown and is gathering an army to attempt to bring down the Adrestian Empire. Claude has since returned to_ _Alliance Territory and is still deciding his role in this war. I believe that the Professor’s disappearance has hit him harder than most, they were awfully close. Von Riegan, I am guessing, will choose to fight against us but he is not in favor of the Church. He knows more than he has let on._

_In the meantime, I sit here with Hubert _ _ von Vestra, scheming up ways to seize territory, select generals, and figuring out my role in Edelgard’s Empire. I am her Prime Minister, but I am still only 18. I fear, truly and surprisingly, that I am severely underprepared for this war. Edelgard and Hubert have been conspiring forever, whereas I have just now been informed of everything. All the dark secrets of Edelgard’s battle. It is a horrid, bloody, dark thing. I do not quite feel myself after hearing all of this, after fighting my friends at Garreg Mach. I am dreading the day Edelgard orders me to find my father and slay him, for I believe I will do so without hesitation. _

_On the brighter side, Hubert has warmed _ _ up to me. He no longer regards me with pure disdain and has resigned himself to working with me. I am glad for it, immensely. I did not know how much longer I would be able to take his mistreatment throughout this. Now, I need to make a friend out of him, after all, we are brothers in arms!  _

_Dear Goddess, why have I become this? I _ _ am concerned with how much this man tolerates my presence more than with this terrible war that I have decided I should play an integral part in. What is the true reason I chose Edelgard? Did I even choose the Empire for her, or for someone else? _

_ With fears and regrets, _

Ferdinand von Aegir

“Th-there... I got his signature. Ohhhhh! Bernie, you shouldn’t have read that! Those were Ferdinand’s most private thoughts! You weren’t supposed to see that. But, at least now you know you weren’t alone in that thinking. I regretted every single day of that war, Ferdie. I always wondered if I should have just run away to Dagda, away from Adrestia and Fódlan and the war. Yet... I think you were the one who stopped me. I almost did some things I would have regretted, but you stopped to talk to me about it. You told me that we were allowed to be afraid and angry and sad. You told me that you would prefer if we could try to be happy and that’s why we needed to fight with Edie. I believed you, that’s why I’m surprised you didn’t believe yourself.” 

Wet spots dotted the surface of the page. She didn’t even notice her vision had blurred. “please...” she begged weakly, “please come back, Ferdie. Let me have the happiness we fought for.”

* * *

“Okay,” Claude cupped her face with calloused hands, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You’ve had that little half-frown all night.” He gently squeezed her face and gave a quiet laugh.

Byleth grabbed his wrists and sighed. “What will you do if the Empire does fall?”

Her husband’s eyebrows shot up, “I wasn’t... What makes you think it will?” He lets her go to sit them on the bed.

“They need their Prime Minister. The people are still in turbulence and don’t quite trust their Emperor. The Kingdom is still bitter and may try to seize Enbarr at any sign of vulnerability. And the Alliance? I can only guess as to what you’ll do.”

Claude leaned over, elbows on his knees, and stared at the floor. “My goals have always been to break down the borders of Fódlan. If unifying this country is the way to do so, I will. But as of right now, there’s no reason for me to. Edelgard’s views tend to align with mine, and so do Dimitri’s. So you won’t have to worry unless some drastic changes in leadership happen.” He looked up at Byleth, looking more tired than before, “But that’s not really what you’re worried about.”

Byleth looked at the blue curtains with green embroidery, a small crease formed in her brow. and a frown tugged at her lips.

“C’mon, tell me what’s really bugging you.”

“If he... dies...” she said the word almost as a whisper, “then it is my fault for not acting fast enough... and all of you will slip back into chaos... and I will be unable to stop it again.”

Claude falls back onto the soft bedspread. “You mean, like, another war? Why in the-“

“Because!” Byleth’s voice jolted Claude from his relaxed state. “The people are the most important aspect of an Empire. They  are the Empire. If Ferdinand, their representative, dies, then they  _ will _ fight against Edelgard. And when that happens, Dimitri or anyone else will not pass up the opportunity to take Fódlan into their own hands. No one is pleased with the Treaty, Claude, but it’s all we have. So yes, I mean another war.” A silence settled over the couple.

“You know,” Claude eventually spoke, “you only talk this much with me. And only in situations like this... What have you seen that gets you like this?” He gently pulls her further on the bed, into the pillows, and lets her curl into him.

“I have seen enough of all of you to know. But even I only have so much power. I do not think I can try to fix it all again.” Byleth thumbed a strand of her brilliant green hair. Claude murmured softly sweet reassurances and kissed the top of Byleth’s head. A large hand rubbed up and down her back, a hand she hadn’t felt in months. 

_ I can tell, you do not wish to risk losing this again. It must have been painful the first time to pretend you did not know him, and for him to not know you.  _ Byleth pinched her eyes shut and pulled Claude closer possessively. 

_ If it... reassures you, I believe we can do it one more time. This time you do not have to go all the way back as well. However, I am not so certain... never mind. Just as long as you do not- _

“He won’t die, Byleth. I’ll make certain of it. Trust me.”

“Thank you.”

A blanket was pulled over her head to shield from the daylight. Byleth drifted off to sleep, praying that she can keep everyone alive.

* * *

Dorothea sat next to Edelgard at Claude’s round table. The Professor looked worryingly tired, as well as Edelgard. The songstress shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “So, Claude,” he looked up from his barely touched plate, “shall we discuss the matter of Ferdinand?”

Claude took a quick swig of his water before answering, “Yes! Yes. Let’s talk about what I can do for your Prime Minister.”

Edelgard stabbed at her eggs with more force. Dorothea quietly reached out to touch the emperor’s leg, but Edelgard shifted away. 

“What exactly is the problem? I believe I know what you’ll need, but I should double-check.”

“Eternal slumber,” Edelgard’s tone was curt and dark, “Ferdinand has cast himself into eternal slumber.”

The duke raised an eyebrow. “What? Like he somehow cast a spell on _himself_? How do you even do tha-Sorry,” he said when Byleth glared at him.

Dorothea moved her hands about as she spoke, a trademark of her worry, “It’s more like he worked himself half to death and then realized living a dream is better than what we have now. He was having minor delusions before he slipped into this state and getting very distracted. My biggest concern is that even if we wake him up, there is no way to stop him from falling back asleep.”

Claude stroked his chin and Edelgard began to glare harder. “Well, Claude? Can you assist us or not? If not, we need to move on quickly because if Ferdinand can lull himself into a coma then maybe my citizens will as well.”

“Just a moment, Princess,” Claude‘s brows furrowed.

“I got it!” the duke suddenly rose from the table. “And I was right, I was going to need Hilda’s help with this. Now that I think of it, Lorenz still hasn’t returned with her...”

“Well, did he have to go all the way to Goneril territory?” Dorothea asked.

“Nah, she’s in the palace. We both just use Lorenz as correspondence because she’s too lazy and I don’t want to deal with that.”

Dorothea sighed with exacerbation just as the doors to the dining hall burst open. “Heya Claude! Whatcha need from lil’ ole me?”

A flurry of pink bounded into the room, followed by her just-as-purple husband. As soon as Hilda laid her eyes on Byleth, she tore across the room to give her a hug. “Professor! Why didn’t ya tell me you were coming back? I would’ve rushed right up here!”

Byleth pat the woman’s arms and gestured to their guests. “Oh, hello  _ Emperor _ . And I see you’ve finally tied the knot! I always knew it would be-“

“Wh-what are you saying?!” Edelgard sputtered. “I-I am still unmarried.” She glanced at Dorothea, vision clouded from the heat of her face. The woman had her eyes cast downwards and a deep, embarrassed flushed coated her delicate features. 

Hilda only gave a small “huh” and moved on. “Sooo, Claude? Whatcha need?”

The von Riegan leaned back in his chair, slumping with exhaustion. “Hilda, you know I am all for traveling and I do it often.” The noblewoman nodded and Claude continued, “And I have yet to accomplish my goals.”

“Yes, yes, get to the point please.”

“I can’t go back across the border now, I just returned to Alliance Territory. So you will be escorting my love, the Emperor, and Dorothea to Almyra.” Edelgard scrunched up her face in confusion. He had said he did not want to leave because of the Professor, now he was saying he could not return across the border because he just got back? Why was he bothering to cover up his reasons?

“Okay, now you’ve lost me! Why’s it gotta be me? Why not, uh, Ignatz?!” She wore a fierce pout and glowered at the Alliance leader.

Claude stood up and placed a hand on the table. “Because House Goneril is on the border and, thanks to you and me, the Almyrans will allow us to cross the border.  _ Only with one of us present _ _._” He gave Hilda a pointed look and she groaned.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll just spend time with your wife instead of you,” she winked at Byleth who rolled her eyes. “When are we leaving?”

“As soon a-“

“After the show tonigh-“

Edelgard and Dorothea looked at each other.

“We have to go and get that, that, whatever it is and bring it back to Ferdinand!” The emperor placed a hand on her hip and gestured wildly with the other. A matching expression of anxiety decorated her face.

The songstress shook her curled locks, “I know, I know! It’s just that show is-was-“

“It could **not** possibly be more important than saving the life of our dear friend, Dorothea!” the woman cringed at the anger in Edelgard’s voice.

“...i’ll go grab my bag...”

She walked out of the room briskly with her head hung low. Byleth’s expression was unreadable as she stared edelgard down.

“I will,” Lorenz coughed, “I will secure a carriage for all of you.”

Hilda grabbed his arm, “Uh, no. You are not leaving me with this train wreck of a team. I need someone who will actually talk.”

Edelgard turned redder than her gown and stormed out of the room. Claude made to call after her, but Byleth put a hand on his shoulder.

“I will.”

* * *

“Ferdie! Ferdie!” Dorothea was running in the dark, barefoot and shivering. Thorns cut up her laces, legs, and soles and her bright blood dripped onto the black dirt of the forest. Orange, flickering eyes were following behind her, chasing her further away from where she knew she needed to be. Her breaths, short and quick, were so visible she believed her soul was leaving her with every exhale.

“Ferdinaaaaaaand!” Her vision was swimming and clouding. Warm, salty trails were made on her frost-bitten cheeks.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. The same dream again. Ever since the day the war began. This dream, this nightmare. It plagued her. It was too real. This darkness swallowed her every night for over five years. Every time it was a different friend, cycling threw horrendous scenarios she didn’t know she was capable of conjuring. How would they die? Could she have saved them? Or would she always be-

“Too late?” 

For months now, the captive in her mind had been someone else. And the darkness was no longer the war or something deeper, slithering in the darkness. Now the darkness was-

“Ah, Dorothea. You’re late for our little tea party.” The man with raven’s hair and fox’s face sneered at her. Long, shining locks like nectar trailed through his skinny, gloved fingers. A beaming smile, a twinkling laugh, and glowing skin.

“Hu...bert? A-and Ferdie is-“

“I am fine if that is what you were going to ask,” his eyes became more gentle and he beckoned her forward.

Dorothea reached out to grab her closest friend, her first fan, her light during the worst time of her life. She found her self scrabbling for purchase in his hair, his shoulders, his face, his hands. “But, why?”

An orange eyebrow went up and a confused smile crossed his face. “Why am I fine?”

“Y-yes! This never ends with you fine! This never ends with me seeing you happy! This never ends with me realizing that, that he makes you... makes you...”

“Happy?” Hubert offered with a sly grin.

Eyes cast downward and only seeing the red of Ferdinand’s trousers, she whispered, “Yes.”

A white glove caressed her reddened cheek. “It is alright, Dorothea. I know you are looking out for me, but Hubert is also our friend- your friend. You know you can trust him.” She nodded. “And you do trust me, yes?”

“Wh-why is that a question?”

He pulls her chin up to look him in the eyes. “If you trust me, then you can trust me to choose who I love. I know what I have gotten myself into.”

“It’s-this isn’t about that anymore!”

Both men flinched back. “I finally accepted how good you two could be for each other but it’s just that-!” She cut herself off as tears started flowing again.

“Just that what, Dorothea? What is the matter?” His voice was just the same as if he was calming a raving mare.

“You gave up on us, Ferdie,” her voice cracked and sobs wracked her body, “You gave up on Edie and the Empire! You gave up and Hubie and your marriage! You gave up on ME! You gave up on me and that damn opera you always wanted to hear me perform. You made me promise to show it to you because it was your favorite. And you truly believed I would make it better.”

She took a shuddering breath, “Yet you gave up on the life that could have been... for what? A fantasy? What world could be better than the one  you made?! The one you helped me realize I love?! What world is better than one with you and me in it? Together, forever. Ferdie, I need you back. Hubie needs you back. Edie, not just the Emperor, needs you back. We love you. Please.”

She hadn’t noticed when she had fallen to her scraped up and bloody knees or when she had gripped the front of Ferdinand’s suit. Dorothea just knew that this was her only chance to get him back without having to use the dangerous methods presented to them. 

“Dorothea, I... I had no idea you cared that much.”

“How could you not?”

“Dorothea, I am sorry. Truly.”

“If you really were, you would wake up.”

Amber eyes closed and he shook his head slowly. “If only you could see what I see Dorothea, instead of being trapped in this nightmare. Then again, I think you already know that this is not real. I cannot speak for Ferdinand. You are unaware of what he is really seeing.”

Dorothea’s eyes went wide, “Wh-what?”

An aggravated sigh left the man before her. “Dorothea, please. If this was a dream, I would cater to your hopes and wishes, but this? This is a nightmare.” A dark look came into those fiery eyes and she realized the darkness around them wasn’t what she thought it was at all anymore.

An evil grin spread across his face. “Ferdinand is never waking up. Invisible bonds like friendship and love are not a magical force that will solve your problems. Face the reality of it, Dorothea. He was tired. He is tired. And he is not coming back.” She pinched her eyes shut.

“Dorothea!” She whipped around and there was long white hair and a bright red gown glimmering in the harsh light of the afternoon sun. 

“What Emperor?” Edelgard flinched at that. “I got your message. We don’t have time for anything silly and trivial like the stupid opera. I got my bag, let’s go.”

“No, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it! You were right! It’s just a stupid play that I wouldn’t want to see right now anyways.” 

Edelgard stood with her mouth agape, struggling to find words. Struggling for even a breath to leave her mouth as the beauty before her turned on her heel and marched away. A darkness followed behind Dorothea, yet it seemed to make her stronger, more determined. The emperor looked down at her own roughened and battle-scarred hands and clenched them. For now, there was no time to mend things with Dorothea. She needed to listen to herself and get what Ferdinand and Adrestia needed.

Edelgard picked up her bag and followed Dorothea out.

* * *

Finally, they would be leaving Derdriu. They had really only been there for a couple of hours, but it was torture for Edelgard. It was a paradise there, the only effects of the war seen being crumbling architecture. There was great food, pleasant people, and wonderful amenities.

That was just it.

Edelgard hated the haven of Derdriu because it made her own work seem like a failure. What was the point of her struggles if Claude could pull it all together so well? What was she doing wrong? Not to mention, she was increasingly jealous of how much Dorothea adored the place. 

Dorothea had been the apple of her eyes for years now. Ever since she had developed a crush on her back in the Academy. But she never let it get in her way then and pushed it to the back of her mind where it grew and swell. Now, with the war over and won, Edelgard allowed herself to long for the songstress again. The only difference being that it pained her to see Dorothea even enjoying someone else’s company. It was pathetic really, the Emperor of Adrestia was jealous of her crush enjoying herself? Edelgard was ashamed.

Edelgard was prideful. She wouldn’t stand to lose Dorothea to Claude’s apparent wonderland. Not after she discovered that she had already lost the Professor. It had felt as if the woman had used her famous Sword of the Creator on Edelgard and sliced her right open. The Professor had every right to chose who she would marry, but did it have to be that insufferable man Claude con Riegan? They even fought each other at some point! Edelgard could hardly stand the thought that the woman she respected and admired and looked up to the most was the lover of the most terrible and annoying person to ever set foot in Fódlan. More so than that, it felt like betrayal. The Professor had promised to always be on her side, did this mean it was empty? Did this mean she lied? Years of pain, betrayals, and torture and sadness and disappointment had sharpened Edelgard into a glass blade. She was sharp and quick, but paranoid and easy to break. She has withstood the tests of time and hardships of the hardest of battles, but only because she was able to strike first. Only because she never allowed anyone close enough to hurt her.

Flames, Edelgard needed Hubert back. This was getting to be too much for her. To have this little control. 

“And  _ then _ , Lorenz what did you do? Huh, tell ‘em!”

Hilda’s annoying chatter was still prattling on. Though now she had dragged her equally irritating husband into it. Edelgard huffed and stared out the carriage window. It was already getting dark again and the lands were turning colder as they climbed the mountain trail. She turned to take a peek at Dorothea, who was still ignoring her. The chocolate curls looked so inviting, Edelgard wanted to bury herself in them. But she denied herself that right when she snapped at Dorothea. A wistful sigh left her and she faced the woman in front of her.

Byleth was still watching her with that unreadable expression. “Professor? Is everything alright?”

“Dorothea,” Byleth’s gaze never left Edelgard, “why did you want to see that opera?”

Everyone froze and the incessant jabbering stopped. 

“What do you mean?” Dorothea asked. No response, just more staring.

“Well, it’s because of Ferdinand. He wanted to,” she stared at her hands and fiddled with them, “He wanted me to put that one on for him someday. But I-I didn’t know how it went...” Dorothea trailed off and stared back at the horizon.

Byleth nodded sagely. “You will get the chance soon.”

The ride remained silent and, not for the first time, Edelgard wondered what her Professor had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is ridiculously hard to use Byleth as a character who needs to reveal information since they canonically don’t talk much. But they always know more than everyone else, usually, so it’s also hard not to use them. Does that make sense?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic (on here).
> 
> Also a warning for anyone who actually wants to read this, it’s going places and those places aren’t nice.


End file.
